Wenn das Schicksal Menschen zusammenführt
by akali1
Summary: RuNa. Nami kommt auf eine neue Schule und lernt dort die Strohhutbande kennen. Alte Geschichte, die ich nun veröffentliche.
1. Chapter 1

1

So, hallo erst mal.

Ihr lest hier eine ziemlich alte Geschichte von mir.

Sie ist schon fertig, also werde ich jede Woche ein neues Kap hochladen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Hallo, mein Name ist Nami. Ich bin 18 Jahr alt und lebe seit einer Woche in Alabasta. Meine Schwester Nojiko hat hier einen Job angenommen. Ich liebe sie wie eine richtige Schwester, obwohl wir nur Stiefschwestern sind. Wir sind beide Waisenkinder und wurden von einer Frau Namens Bellemere aufgezogen. Sie ist vor vielen Jahren gestorben. Man hat sie bei einem Überfall getötet. Für mich und meine Schwester war das alles sehr tragisch wir waren ja noch Kinder, als es passiert ist. Wer meine richtigen Eltern sind, weiß ich nicht. Bellemere hat mir nur einmal gesagt, dass sie mich und Nojiko gefunden hat, als sie noch bei der Marine war. Damals war ich 3. Aber ich schweife vom Thema ab. Früher haben wir in Kokos gelebt. Es war ein Dorf im East Blue. Als Nojiko den Job als Steuerberaterin angenommen hat, wollte ich erst gar nicht mit. Aber was blieb mir anderes übrig. In Alabasta soll es ausgezeichnete Schulen geben und Nojiko sagt, wenn ich mich richtig anstelle kann ich mal ganz groß raus kommen. Jetzt gehe ich dort auf die Schule in die 12. Klasse. Und morgen fängt mein erster Unterrichtstag an. Ich bin schon mal gespannt darauf, ob es genauso schlimm wird, wie ich denke. Aber hoffentlich ist es nicht so.

Ich habe von Nojiko gehört, das die Prinzessin von Alabasta, Vivi Nefeltari, auch auf meine Schule geht. Ich bin vor lauter Aufregung müde und angespannt. Morgen ist Montag und ich muss früh aus den Federn. Also ist es wohl am besten, wenn ich jetzt schon mal ins Bett gehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Der erste Schultag

Kapitel 2: Die erste Begegnung

Vor einer halben Stunde bin ich aufgewacht, als die Sonne meine Nase gekitzelt hat, wie man so schön sagt. Meinen Wecker habe ich auf 6.30 Uhr gestellt und bin trotzdem erst 6.45 Uhr aufgestanden. Jetzt sitze ich draußen mit Nojiko und trinke meinen Kakao. Ich habe Bauchkribbeln vor Aufregung und einen Klos im Hals. Das ist doch kindisch erzähle ich mir und schlucke hart. „Na, aufgeregt?" Mist, sie hat es bemerkt. O.K. so unauffällig war ich nun auch wieder nicht. „Ach was, red kein Scheiß! Ich bin doch nicht aufgeregt." Gebe ich scharf zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es mir glaubt. Aber sie grinst nur spitz und erwiedert: „Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Vielleicht lernst du ja neue Freunde kennen.", „Das bezweifle ich" murmel ich vor mich hin „Was hast du gesagt?", „Ach nichts, gar nichts."

„Oder du lernst einen süßen Typen kennen. Wäre ja auch mal an der Zeit" Okay, das Gespräch nimmt eine Wendung, die mir überhaupt nicht gefällt. Ja, ich hatte bis jetzt nur einen Freund. Und ich bin auch noch Jungfrau. Und geküsst wurde ich auch lange nicht mehr. Na und? Ich lass mir eben noch Zeit.

„Was ist mit deinem Job? Musst du nicht langsam mal los?" frage ich, ohne auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen.

„Oh Mist! Ich komme zu spät, an meinem ersten Arbeitstag. Ich geh. Machs gut! Und viel Spaß." Hektisch sammelt sie Ihre Tasche, die mindestens 50kg wiegt, ihre Jacke und ihren Aktenkoffer.

„Ciaoi. Und dir auch viel Spaß" Ich gucke auf die Uhr. 7.30 Uhr. Dann kann ich ja auch schon mal losgehen.. Kann ja nicht schaden. Um acht muss ich ja in der Schule sein. Und vorher muss ich noch zum Direktor. Ich schnappe mir, wie meine Schwester vorhin, meine Jacke es ist nämlich schon November und bald ist Weihnachten. Und die Lichter mach ich auch noch aus.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule muss ich durch den Markt und sehe, wie die Händler entweder ihre Ware schon verkaufen oder gerade den Stand aufmachen. Links von mir steht ein Stand, in dem Schmuck verkauft wird. Sicher alles nur Krimskrams, denke ich mir. Aber trotzdem gehe ich dorthin. Es ist kein Verkäufer da. Man könnte alles einfach so stehlen. Das macht man aber nicht.

Die Steine, die es dort gibt, und die Armreifen funkeln mich förmlich an. Alles gibt es dort, was das Mädchenherz begehrt, über Ketten, Ringe, Ohrringe und sogar Uhren. Es sieht alles sehr schön aus. Aber eins hat es mir ganz besonders angetan. Es ist eine Kette, die einen grün-lila Stein als Anhänger hat. Und in der Mitte ist ein schwarzer Stein. Ob der wohl was zu bedeuten hat? Frage ich mich.

„Das ist eine Stimmungskette. Wenn der Stein in der Mitte eine andere Farbe bekommt, dann hängt das mit den Gefühlen der Person zusammen, die die Kette trägt."

Ich schaue die Frau an, die das zu mir sagt. Sie hat pechschwarze Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hat. Ihre Haut ist schneeweiß, mit einigen winzigen Sommersprossen. Die Augen waren dunkelbraun, sahen aber fast aus wie schwarz. Alles in allem, schaute sie aus, wie ein Gespenst.

„Möchtest du sie kaufen, Kleine? Sie würde dir sehr gut stehen."

Natürlich glaube ich nicht an so einen Schwachsinn, und würde diese Kette auch nie im Leben kaufen, vor allem nicht bei dem Preis, aber ich will die Frau nicht beleidigen.

„Nein danke. Ich habe kein Geld dabei."So jetzt kann ich aber gehen.

„Ich schenke sie dir, wenn du sie möchtest."

Ähhhh… Hmmmm… Naja, wenn man schon mal was geschenkt bekommt, sollte man nicht so unhöflich sein und es nicht annehmen.

„Wirklich? Das wäre aber nett. Sind sie sich ganz sicher?"

„Aber natürlich. Du strahlst eine besondere Energie aus. Das beeindruckt mich sehr. Aber egal. Das solltest du dir merken: Wenn die Kette schwarz ist, dann muss sie erst deine Gefühle erkennen. Das kann eine Weile dauern, aber desto stärker die Gefühle, umso schneller Funktioniert es. Wenn der Stein grün wird heißt es, du bist glücklich. Rot du bist wütend. Braun: aufgeregt und gelb heißt du bist ruhig."

Ich höre aufmerksam zu, damit ich nicht vergesse, was sie sagt. Jetzt packt sie mir die Kette in die Tüte und gibt sie mir.

"Danke." Sage ich, und nehme die Tüte an. Wenn die Kette mir nicht mehr gefällt, dann kann ich sie ja immer noch Nojiko zu Weihnachten schenken. „Gern geschehen. Aber du solltest dich beeilen, sonst kommst du zu spät zur Schule." Häää? Ich gucke auf die Uhr. 7.50 Uhr.

„Ahhhmmm…Danke noch mal und auf Wiedersehen."

Schnell renne ich zur Schule, höre aber noch die Frau hinter mir tschüss rufen.

Kurz vor dem Tor der Schule mache ich halt und stütze meine Hände auf die Knie und verschnaufe erst einmal. 7.59 Uhr. Mist drei viertel sollte ich mich mit dem Direktor treffen, aber ich weiß noch nicht mal, wo der ist.

Riinnnggg. Die Stundenklingel. Jetzt aber schnell rein.

Ich hole einen Brief aus der Tasche, den mir die Schule geschrieben hat, was für einen Stundenplan ich habe, wo die Raume sind u.s.w. Das Direktorzimmer ist im ersten Stock Raum 25. Ich renne durch den Flur des Gebäudes, um eine Treppe weiter runter zu steigen, da ich ausversehen im 2. Stock gelandet bin.

Gerade als ich zur Treppe abbiegen will, und ich nicht gerade aus gucke, weil ich auf den Brief starre, stoße ich gegen irgendetwas oder irgendwen. Das war doch jetzt ne Wand oder? Frage ich mich als aller erstes, aber da höre ich schon wie jemand die Treppen runterfällt.

Jetzt schaue ich auch hin. Ich bin gegen einen Jungen gelaufen, der flach in dem Gang, auf dem Rücken liegt und die Augen geschlossen hat. Schnell lauf ich zu ihm runter und überleg mir schon mal ne ausrede beim Direktor, warum es noch später wurde.

„Oh Gott. Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Das wollte ich nicht. Geht es dir gut?" Frage ich den Jungen hektisch der vor mir auf den Boden liegt. Jetzt fällt mir auch auf, dass er schwarze Haare hat und eine Narbe unter dem linken Auge. Woher er die wohl hat? Ich betrachte ihn von oben bis unten. Das mache ich öfters bei Menschen, die mir begegnen. Sein rotes T-Shirt oder eher rotes Hemd ist ihm ein Stück über den Bauch gerutscht und ich kann seine durchtrainierten Bauchmuskeln sehen. Wow nicht schlecht. Etwas weiter runter sehe ich seine blaue Jeans, die bis zu seinen Knien geht. Er hat an seinen Beinen Rote Flecke, wie an den Armen auch, die sicher bald blau werden. Noch ein Stück tiefer sehe ich seine Schuhe. Sandalen? Im November? Hat der sie noch alle? Okay in Alabasta ist es zwar nicht eiskalt, aber…

„Argh. Sag mal spinnst du? Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wohin du läufst?" Ich sehe hoch, um in seine Augen zu schauen. Und erwidere bissiger als ich eigentlich will:

„Pass doch gefälligst selber auf. Außerdem hab ich mich schon entschuldigt." Er richtet sich auf und schaut mir nun direkt in die Augen. Er hat schwarze Augen, aus denen man nur schlecht etwas lesen kann. Aber ich sehe dass er wütend ist, sehr sehr wütend. Wenn ich ihm meine Kette um den Hals tun würde, und wenn sie funktioniert, dann wär der Stein jetzt sicher purpur-rot.

„Weist du überhaupt wen du vor dir hast?" Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst. Er richtet sich auf.

„Nein, aber du sagst es mir bestimmt gleich." Antworte ich.

„Ich bin Ruffy. Monkey D. Ruffy." Wer?

„Der Chef der Strohhutbande." Was? Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und starre ihn unglaubwürdig an.

„Wir sind die schärfste Clique auf der Schule."

Aha, das will ich auch wissen. Ich grinse ihn leicht an, sehr amüsiert über seine Naivität. Wir stehen uns direkt gegenüber. Er ist nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich. Seine Augen schauen auf meine Lippen. Etwas eingeschüchtert schaue ich kurz weg und sehe auf der Treppe einen Strohhut. Sofort höre ich auf zu grinsen und merke, wie Ruffy mir versucht in die Augen zu schauen, wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen verwundert. Er folgt meinem Blick. Dann kommt etwas, was sich so anhört wie ein Seufzen. Aber mehr so ein ‚ich war noch nicht fertig' Seufzen. Ich schaue wieder zu ihm und frage:

„Ist das deiner?" Er nickt kurz und will ein Schritt auf die Treppen zu machen. Aber ich bin schneller und habe den Hut schon vor ihm aufgehoben. Ich reiche Ruffy den Hut. Er nimmt ihn an und lächelt.

„Danke" Ich lächle zurück, als ob ich so was jeden Tag mache.

„Tut mir Leid, noch mal wegen dem… du weißt schon. Tut dir irgendwas weh?" frage ich mitleidig, weil es mir wirklich sehr leid tut. Inzwischen hat er seinen Hut wieder aufgesetzt. Seine Wut auf mich ist verflogen.

„Nein, so was halte ich locker aus. Aber wer bist du eigentlich? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen."

Ruffy muss wirklich sehr beliebt sein um das zu wissen. Oder er ist einfach unaufmerksam.

„Mein Name ist Nami. Ich bin neu hier in der Schule und muss gleich zum Direktor… Oh!"

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße. Ich schaue mal wieder auf die Uhr. 8.15 Uhr.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Sorry, aber sonst kriege ich noch mehr ärger als ohnehin schon. Vielleicht sehen wir uns noch mal. Tschüss."

„Ja, bis später vielleicht."

Ich höre noch, wie er mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hoch rennt. Wahrscheinlich ist Ruffy auch zu spät gekommen. Das würde erklären, warum er nach Unterrichtsklingeln noch im Flur war. Ich drehe mich noch mal um und sehe, wie er die letzten paar Stufen hochläuft. Er dreht seinen Kopf zu mir, lächelt mich lieb an und winkt mir zum Abschied. Dann ist er weg. Ich spüre, wie mir die Wärme in den Kopf steigt und versuch mich zu beruhigen. Er ist schon süß, aber ich schmeiße mich ja nicht an den erst Besten ran. Jetzt wird es aber Zeit für den Direktor, der mir sicher ne Standpauke über Pünktlichkeit halten wird.

Ende


	3. Chapter 3

Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, bekam ich eine Standpauke

Kapitel 3: Der erste Schultag

Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, bekam ich eine Standpauke. Als ich endlich rauskam, aus dem Direktorzimmer, war es schon 8.35 Uhr. Er hat mir noch meinen Bücherzettel gegeben. Es sind insgesamt 8 Bücher, die ich holen muss. Mathe, Englisch, Sozialkunde, Biologie, Physik, Latein, Spanisch und Geografie.

Ich stehe vor der Tür, auf der Bücherausgabe drauf steht. Vorsichtig klopfe ich an und gehe rein.

„Hallo?", rufe ich in den Raum, weil ich niemanden sehe.

„Guten Tag. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ich erschrecke kurz, als eine gut gebaute, Mitte 50, Frau mit blonden, schulterlangen Haaren, die am Ansatz schon grau sind, um die Ecke kommt. Sie trägt eine braune Baumwollhose, die ziemlich nah am Körper anliegt, genauso wie weiß-schwarz gestreifte Pullover, der Bommeln am Kragen hat.

„Ahmm, ja, mein Name ist Nami Weight und ich soll hier ein paar Bücher holen." Ich reiche ihr den Zettel. Sie schaut ihn sich an, lächelt und sagt:

„Kleinen Moment bitte." Sie geht in eine Ecke hinter den Bücherschränken. 5 Minuten später, kommt sie voll gepackt mit einem ganzen Stapel Bücher auf dem Arm und den Zettel oben drauf. Ich nehme ihr alles ab und bedanke mich freundlich bei ihr.

Ich gehe raus und verstaue die Bücher erst einmal in meinem Rucksack. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass es 9.00 Uhr ist. Ich habe es gar nicht klingeln hören, fällt mir ein.

Ich hole den Zettel, den ich von der Schule bekommen habe und lese meinen Stundenplan ab. Biologie mit meiner Klassenlehrerin, Frau Nalik, Im Raum 8. Also eine Etage runter.

Jetzt stehe ich vor dem Raum und mein Herz fängt an, schneller zu schlagen. Wie gestern Abend. Ich erinnere mich an die Kette, die ich gekauft habe, und tue sie um, aber so unter meinem Pullover, dass man sie nicht sieht. Der Stein geht von schwarz in dunkelbraun und dann in ein helles Braun. Wow sie scheint wirklich zu funktionieren. Ein letzter Blick noch in meinen Handtaschenspiegel. Haare sitzen, Make-up ist okay und die Kleidung sitzt auch. So jetzt tief durchatmen und…

„Klopf, klopf, klopf!" macht die Tür, als ich daran klopfe.

„Herein!" ruft eine freundliche Stimme von drinnen. Ich gehe rein und ermahne mich selbst, ruhig zu atmen.

„Ahh, du musst die Neue sein." Ich mustere die Frau, die vor mir steht, unauffällig, von oben bis unten. Sie trägt einen schwarzen Wollrock, mit einem kariert, grauen Muster, der ihr bis zu den Knien geht. Schwarze Stiefel, die vorn spitz sind und einen Pfennigabsatz haben. Einen hellgrünen Pullover, mit einer Kapuze und einem Muster vorne drauf, das so aussieht wie eine Blume. Ihre Haare hat sie zu einem Zopf gebunden, aber vorne schauen ein paar Strähnen raus. Die Farbe ist rostbraun, fast schokoladen. Sie sieht aus, wie Mitte, Ende 30. Sie hält mir ihre Hand hin und ich schüttel sie dann.

„Ja, das bin ich wohl." Antworte ich kurz. Sie lächelt mich an.

„Mein Name ist Frau Nalik. Stell dich doch bitte der Klasse vor." Ich schaue in die Runde und sehe mir völlig fremde Gesichter. Die, die mir aber am meisten auffallen, sitzen an der Türreihe und starren mich schief an. Der Eine hat grüne Haare und sitzt ganz vorne. Er sieht gelangweilt aus, als ob er gleich einschläft. Neben ihm sitzt ein Kerl mit langer Nase. Er hat ein Kopftuch und eine Schwimmbrille auf dem Kopf. Hinter der Langnase sitzt eine Frau, mit schwarzen Schulterlangen Haaren. Sie lächelt mich an, ich traue mich aber nicht zurück zulächeln. Noch eins weiter hinter, sitzt ein Mann mit blonden Haaren, der mich regelrecht anschmachtet. Ich verzieh das Gesicht und schaue weiter. Daneben sitzt ein Typ, der einen Strohhut trägt. Strohhut? Warte mal. Ich schaue ihn mir genauer an und sehe, dass er mich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen mustert.

Das ist Ruffy, der Junge, gegen den ich vorhin ausversehen gerannt bin. Ich spüre, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schießt, wenn ich daran denke, wie süß er mich angelächelt hat und natürlich an seinen Bauchmuskeln, die ich unter seinem T-Shirt gesehen habe. Ich versuche die Röte zu unterdrücken, was auch ganz gut klappt und schaue zu den anderen Mitschülern, die mich eigentlich nicht so interessieren.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du musst keine Angst haben, wir tun dir nichts." Oh Gott wie peinlich. Wie lange habe ich Ruffy denn angestarrt? Am besten fange ich jetzt einfach an drauf los zuquatschen.

„Mein Name ist Nami Weight. Ich bin 18 Jahre alt und komme ursprünglich aus Kokos." Das war jetzt aber nicht sehr viel.

„Warum bist du denn hierher gezogen?" fragt mich die Lehrerin. Ach, einfach nur so, weil ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe, als mal durch die Gegend zu wandern. Würde ich am liebsten sagen. Aber ich lass es lieber.

„Meine Schwester hat hier einen guten Job gefunden." Kurz und knackig. Das ist doch die ganze Wahrheit. Frau Nalik schaut mich leicht erschrocken an, lächelt aber gleich wieder.

„Schön. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich ja dort hinsetzen. Neben Robin." Sie zeigt auf den Platz neben der Schwarzhaarigen und vor Ruffy. Na toll. Das fehlt mir gerade noch.

Ich gehe zu Robins Tisch, passe aber auf, dass ich nicht über die Tasche des Grünhaarigen falle. Robin lächelt mich an und ich lächle zurück.

„Hi, ich bin Nico Robin." Sagt sie freundlich.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Nami." Robin ist sehr nett. Sicher werden wir uns sehr gut verstehen.

Wir hören wieder zu, was die Lehrerin uns erklärt, obwohl ich das schon weiß. Biologie ist zwar eines meiner Lieblingsfächer, aber meine Gedanken kreisen um den Jungen der hinter mir sitzt. Ruffy. Warum er mich wohl nicht anspricht?

Ich höre Gekicher von der Mittelreihe und drehe mich um. Dort sitzen vier Mädchen auf 2 Bänken verteilt. Sicher lästern die mal wieder, so wie es früher immer war, auf der anderen Schule."Ruhe! In meinem Unterricht wird nicht gekichert!" Oh mein Gott, hab ich mich jetzt erschreckt. Das hat die Lehrerin ja regelrecht geschrien. Kein Wunder, dass alle so aufmerksam zuhören. Die ganze Klasse ist totenstill, bis das Klingelzeichen kommt, dass wir jetzt große Pause haben. Frau Nalik seufzt tief. Ich packe meine Sachen und weiß nicht so recht mit mir anzufangen. Ich hole den Brief von der Schule aus meinem Rucksack, aber Robin ist schneller.

„Wir haben jetzt eine Doppelstunde Sport. Komm wir müssen uns umziehen."

Gott sei Dank, hab ich meine Sportsachen mit. Obwohl es mich schon wundert, warum wir jetzt Sport haben und danach noch Unterricht. Naja, ich hab mein Deo mit. Da wird das noch mal gut gehen. Nico Robin zieht mich am Ärmel nach draußen. Als ich nach meinem Rucksack greifen will, sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln Ruffy, wie er uns hinterherguckt.

Gerade als wir fertig geworden sind, mit umziehen, klingelt es zum reingehen. Wir gehen in die Turnhalle. Die anderen Weiber, aus der Klasse, sind noch nicht fertig. Sie müssen sich noch für Sport hübsch machen. Obwohl wir alle das gleiche tragen. Schwarze Hosen, die bis zu den Knien gehen und ein weißes T-Shirt, auf dem der Name unserer Schule draufsteht.

„Ach so, bevor du dich wunderst, wir machen mit den Jungs Sport und spielen jetzt Volleyball." Sagt Robin ,vor der Tür der Halle, und zwinkert mir zu. Sie macht die Tür auf und zeigt mir, dass ich reingehen soll. Ich lächle sie an und gehe rein. In der Mitte der Halle steht schon das Netz aufgebaut. Ich liebe Volleyball. Das kann man sicher auch auf dem Grinsen in meinem Gesicht feststellen. Robin zieht mich mit und wir gehen zu einer Bank, auf der ein paar Jungs sitzen, die ich vorhin gesehen habe. Einer von ihnen ist Ruffy. Sie bemerken uns nicht, bis wir vor ihnen stehen.

„Hey, Robin-Schatz, du siehst umwerfend aus in deinen Sportsachen." Ja, das simmt. Nico Robin ist eine sehr schöne Frau. Da muss ich ihm zustimmen. Obwohl die Jungs auch das gleich anhaben wie die Frauen. Robin lächelt den Blonden an.

„Danke Sanji." Ahh, Sanji also. Er saß doch vorhin neben Ruffy.

„Leute, das ist Nami, die Neue, von vorhin." Ich lächle die Jungs an.

„Hi Nami, schön dich wieder zusehen." Das war ja klar, dass er das sagt. Robin schaut mich perplex an.

„Ja, freut mich auch."

„Ihr kennt euch schon? Das hast du aber noch nicht gesagt, Alter." Der Junge, mit der langen Nase, sprach zu Ruffy. Ich will antworten und öffne schon meinen Mund, aber Ruffy ist schneller. Bin ich wirklich immer so langsam?

„Wir sind uns vorhin im Flur begegnet. Naja, eher gesagt, hat sie mich die Treppen runtergeschubst. Deswegen bin ich auch zu spät gekommen." Da stimmt doch was nicht. Der redet ja totalen quatsch. Und dann grinst der mich auch noch so süß an. Süß? Ich meine frech.

„Hey, das stimmt doch gar nicht", versuche ich böse zu antworten, was mir nicht so gelingt.

„1. Hab ich dich nicht die Treppen runtergeschubst, wir sind zusammengestoßen und 2. hat es da schon geklingelt." Ich schaue ihm in die Augen. Anscheinend findet er das alles sehr komisch, denn er grinst mich immer noch an."Wie auch immer", sagt Robin „Ruffy kennst du ja schon. Das ist Sanji." Sie zeigt auf den blonden Typen. Ja, das hab ich auch noch mitbekommen. Er kommt auf mich zu, nimmt meine Hand und sagt:

„Oh, Nami. Meine Liebe zu dir, kennt keine Grenzen. So eine Schönheit wie dich, hab ich gar nicht verdient." Okay, das macht mir Angst. Er gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Hand. Boooaahh ist das eklig, der sabbert mir meine ganze Hand voll. Ich ziehe sie weg und er wird auch von dem Jungen, mit der langen Nase, weggezogen.

„Sanji, benimm dich. Ach übrigens, ich bin Lysop." Er reicht mir seine Hand und ich schüttel sie.

„Und wer ist das?" frage ich und deute auf den grünhaarigen Jungen. Er schaut mich nicht an und scheint wieder gelangweilt zu sein.

„Kümmer dich nicht um ihn, Nami-Schatz. Das ist nur ein niederer Tölpel, der nichts anderes als Basketball im Kopf hat." Wieder Sanji. Langsam nervt der.

„Was sagst du da, du verbrannter Kochlöffel?", „Hast du mich gerade niederer Tölpel bezeichnet?" Ich schaue zu ihm. Wow, die grüne Wiese lebt. Aber das sage ich lieber nicht, denn er ist ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Ja und ich kann noch viel mehr."

„Na, das will ich mal sehen." Sie stehen beide auf und stellen sich in Kampfstellung auf. Oh oh, das gibt Ärger.

„Pfffeeiiff" Autsch, das tat in den Ohren weh. Ich dreh mich um und sehe, wie ein Lehrer auf uns zukommt. Auch das noch.

„Zorro, Sanji auseinander. Zur Strafe lauft ihr 10 Runden. LOS!!" Zorro also. Soll ihnen recht sein. Wer kloppt sich auch schon wegen so einem Scheiß.

„Und nun zu dir!" Der Lehrer hat sich zu mir gewannt. Jetzt kann ich ihn auch unauffällig mustern. Wie immer. Er sieht aus wie 42. Hat eine Glatze und die gleichen Klamotten, wie wir auch, an.

„Wer bist du? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen." Schlaues Kerlchen. Eigentlich habe ich richtig Schiss vor ihm aber ich lasse mir nichts anmerken.

„Mein Name ist Nami Weight. Ich bin neu auf die der Schule." Wie oft muss ich eigentlich noch sagen, wie ich heiße. Er mustert mich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, aber ich halte seinem Blick stand. Die anderen, aus der Klasse, kommen auch gerade rein.

„5 Runden zum aufwärmen! Dann trainieren wir!" Brüllte er in die Halle. Dann wendet er sich wieder mir zu.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du Volleyball spielen kannst." Er schaut mich grimmig an und geht. Dem werde ich es zeigen. Der kann was erleben. Ich bin so wütend. Da fällt mir meine Kette ein. Ich hole sie aus meinem T-Shirt, da ich vergessen habe sie abzutun. Rot. Knall-rot. Ich stecke sie wieder weg und spüre Blicke auf meinem Rücken. Das ist Ruffy glaube ich und drehe mich um. Und? Ja er ist es. Er kommt zu mir und lächelt mich an.

„Alles klar?" fragt er mich.

„Alles klar." Antworte ich darauf. Er nimmt meinen Arm vorsichtig und treibt mich zum rennen an.

„Na komm. Ich glaube, Herr Röder hat dich auf dem Kieker." Herr Röder. Na toll.

Als wir endlich fertig waren, mit laufen, hat Herr Röder 3 Schüler als Captain der Mannschaften ausgewählt. Ruffy, ein braunhaariger Junge und ein braunhaariges Mädchen. Sie suchen sich Leute für ihr Team aus. Ladys First. So kann ich mir auch die Leute mit Namen merken.

„Cindy" Ein blondes Mädchen.

„Zorro" Das hat Ruffy gesagt. Und so geht es eine Zeit lang weiter. Ich wurde auch in die Mannschaft gewählt von Ruffy. Darüber bin ich ziemlich froh. Wir sind nur 6 Mann. Robin, Sanji, Zorro, Lysop, Ruffy und ich. Wir stellen uns schon auf unsere Plätze.

„Kannst du spielen?" fragt mich Lysop.

„Ja, ganz gut" antworte ich. Er nickt und stellt sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Ich geb es zu, das war ein bisschen untertrieben, aber ich wollte nicht gleich jedem sagen, dass ich früher Captain der Volleyballmannschaft, unserer alten Schule war.

Da ertönt der Pfiff und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Wir spielen gegen die Weiber, die meiner Meinung nach, vor lauter Gekicher, fast ersticken müssen.

Christin, oder so, macht Angabe von unten. Sanji nimmt ihn an. Natürlich wird zwischendurch auch gerufen wer, was macht. Ruffy spielt ihn hoch und Zorro spielt ihn rüber. Punkt für uns, weil die mal wieder kichern und den Ball nicht annehmen können. Wahrscheinlich stehen die auf Zorro. Wir wechseln und haben Angabe. Ich stehe vorn am Netz. Lysop macht Angabe von oben. Aber eine nimmt den Ball an, die sich wieder eingekriegt hat. Sie wechseln bis er drüben ist. Diesmal nimmt Robin an und Ruffy spielt zu mir hoch. Ich sehe meine Chance, es allen zu zeigen, springe hoch und schmettere ihn, mit meiner Handkante, übers Netz, ins andere Spielfeld. 2:0 für uns. Alle gucken erstaunt zu mir. Vielleicht war es doch etwas übertrieben.

„Du bist einsame Spitze Nami-Maus." Sagt Sanji zu mir.

„Wow, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du so gut spielen kannst?" fragt Robin. Ich lächle ein bisschen, antworte aber nicht.

Nach 10 Minuten haben wir das Spiel haushoch gewonnen.15:3. Danach mussten wir gegen die andere Mannschaft spielen. Alles nur Jungs und sie sind verdammt stark. Es steht 12:11 für uns. Die Anderen machen Angabe. Andrew, um genau zu sein. Lysop nimmt den Ball an, ich spiele ihn zu Robin hoch und sie schmettert ihn rüber. Leider nehmen sie den Ball an. Der eine will ihn rüber schmettern, aber ich versuche zu blocken, als irgendwas hartes mein Gesicht trifft.

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. Alle stehen um mich herum. Ich muss wohl Ohnmächtig geworden sein. Oh Gott, meine Nase tut so weh. Ich fasse sie an. Nass. Und rot. Blut. Na klasse.

„Sie muss ins Krankenzimmer. Jemand muss sie dahinbringen." Höre ich Herrn Röder über mir sagen.

„Das mach ich." Ruffy? Ich schaue zu ihm. Er beugt sich über mich und tut eine Hand unter meine Kniekehle und die andere hinter meinen Rücken und hebt mich hoch. Mein Gehirn ist noch ein wenig benebelt, aber es geht.

„Ihr spielt weiter. Nun macht schon!" Höre ich Herrn Röder noch brüllen. Ich schaue zu Ruffy hoch. Er schaut runter und grinst.

„Geht's wieder?"

„Ja, danke, alles in Ordnung. Werd ich dir nicht ein wenig zu schwer?" Jetzt grinst er noch breiter und lacht. Ich mag sein Lachen. Es ist klar und aufrichtig.

„Nein, du bist leicht, wie eine Feder:"

„Na dann." So was. Ich rutsche leicht, und halte mich mit den Händen an seinem Nacken fest.

Als wir vor der Krankenzimmertür stehen setzt, er mich runter. Ruffy klopft an. Er hat immer noch seine Hand auf meinem Rücken. Dort fühle ich ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Aber das liegt daran, dass ich kitzelig bin, bilde ich mir ein.

Keiner macht uns die Tür auf, also gehen wir rein. Niemand ist drinnen.

„Leg dich doch schon mal hin. Ich hole jemanden." Ich tue das, was er sagt. Ruffy macht die Tür auf und geht. Mein Kopf und meine Nase tun unheimlich weh. Ich schließe meine Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass es besser wird. Es funktioniert auch und ich merke, wie müde ich eigentlich bin. Ein paar Minuten schlaf schadet nicht. Außerdem kommt Ruffy gleich, der wird mich auch wecken.

Irgendwas kitzelt meinen Arm. Ich mache die Augen auf. Ruffy sitzt auf der Liege und streichelt meinen Arm. Eine Geste, um mich aufzuwecken. (wenn die wüsste) Ich setze mich auf. Ruffy grinst mich an.

„Na, du Schlafmütze. Ausgeschlafen?" Ich schaue ihn perplex an.

„Wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Nicht lange. 10 Minuten?! Eine Krankenschwester kommt gleich. Sie hat sich nur ziemlich verspätet." Ruffy kommt mit einem nassen Wattepad auf mein Gesicht zu und tupft vorsichtig das Blut von meiner Nase. Es tut zwar höllisch weh, aber ich lass mir nichts anmerken. Er holt ein neues Pad und macht meine Nase trocken.

„Au. Das tut weh!" Sage ich, als ich einen stechenden Schmerz spüre. Er kommt näher an mein Gesicht und ist noch vorsichtiger.

„Soll ich mal pusten?" Ich schaue zur Seite und sehe, wie er mich angrinst. Er ist mir sehr nahe. Mein Herz fängt an, hysterisch zu klopfen und ich habe Angst, dass er es hören könnte.

„Haha, sehr witzig. Wo ist eigentlich dein Hut?" Das hab ich schon vorhin bemerkt, wollte aber nichts sagen.

„Den muss ich bei Sport immer absetzten. So fertig. Jetzt siehst du wieder süß aus." Hab ich mich da gerade verhört? Er tut so, als sei es selbstverständlich.

„Danke. Sagst du das allen Mädchen, die du nett findest?" Das hab ich von mir nicht erwartet, dass ich so was zurückgebe.

„Nein, nur ganz Besonderen." Er grinst mich wieder an. Ich verfalle seinem Charme, merke ich. Er grinst mich schon wieder an. Grinst der eigentlich immer? Just, in dem Moment geht die Tür auf und die Krankenschwester betritt den Raum.

„Ach du meine Güte, was ist Ihnen denn passiert?" Sieht es so schlimm aus? Ruffy bemerkt, dass ich nicht antworte, also übernimmt er es.

„Sie wurde von einem Volleyball getroffen." Die Schwester mustert ihn, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Und sie sind?" Ja, was ist er eigentlich? Für einen guten Freund ist es doch etwas zu Früh oder? Ich meine, wir kennen uns gerade mal 2-3 Stunden.

„Ein Klassenkamerad. Nur ein Klassenkamerad." Antworte ich schnell. Sie schaut zu mir und sagt:

„Ich habe zwar nach seinem Namen gefragt, aber egal." Ups. Ich schaue zu Ruffy. Aber er schaut nicht zu mir.

„Ich muss dich Untersuchen. Bitte gehen Sie raus." Das letzte spricht sie zu Ruffy.

Er geht ,ohne einen Kommentar, raus. Sicher geht er jetzt wieder und wartet nicht auf mich.

„Tschüss." Sage ich zu der Krankenschwester, als sie fertig war, mich zu untersuchen. Ich seufze. Mit Ruffy hab ich es mir nun auch verscherzt.

Ich gehe um die Ecke, zur Turnhalle, um dem Lehrer meine Entschuldigung zu geben, dass ich noch zum Arzt soll, da sehe ich jemanden auf der Bank sitzen. Es ist Ruffy. Er hat mich noch nicht bemerkt. Vielleicht hab ich´s mir doch noch nicht mit ihm verscherzt. Ich gehe zu ihm. Er hat seine Arme auf den Knien verschränkt und schaut nach unten.

„Ist hier noch frei?" Ich lächle ihn an. Er schaut hoch, lächelt aber nicht zurück. Das ist das erste Mal, dass er nicht grinst oder lächelt.

„Klar, setz dich." Am besten, ich entschuldige mich gleich.

„Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Natürlich, bist du ein sehr guter Freund." Ich schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er guckt mir auch in die Augen. Seine sind schwarz und ich kann nicht erkennen, was er fühlt.

„Warum hast du ihr dann was anderes gesagt? Ich lege sehr viel Wert auf Ehrlichkeit und Freundschaft." Ich bin so schlecht und er ist so ein guter Mensch. Verdammt.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sie was in den falschen Hals bekommt." Bringe ich mühsam hervor.

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Tut mir leid. Ehrlich." Er lächelt. Gott sei Dank.

„Okay. Ich hab auch etwas übertrieben. Entschuldigung angenommen." Ich drücke seine Hand und lächle auch.

„Was hat die Schwester eigentlich gesagt?" Berechtigte Frage. Immerhin hat er mich hier hergebracht und gewartet.

„Sie glaubt meine Nase ist gebrochen. Deswegen soll ich gleich zum Arzt."

„Ich kann mitkommen wenn du willst." Wie süß. Aber leider geht das ja nicht.

„Danke, aber du hast schon so viel getan und außerdem hast du noch Unterricht." Ich hole den Zettel, den mir die Schwester gegeben hat, aus meiner Hosentasche und gebe ihm den. Dabei fällt mir auf, dass ich seine Hand noch halte. Ich werde leicht rot, tue aber so, als hätte ich nichts bemerkt.

„Würdest du, bitte, den Lehrern sagen wo ich bin und Herrn Röder diesen Zettel gebe?" Ich reiche ihm mit der unbenutzten Hand den Zettel.

„Na klar, mach ich gerne." Meine Nase tut wieder weh und ich fasse dran. Aua. Das hätte ich lassen sollen.

„Au. Am besten, ich geh jetzt zum Arzt." Ich stehe auf. Leider muss ich seine Hand loslassen.

„Ich komm gleich mit. Du musst dich ja noch umziehen."

Wir gehen zur Sporthalle. Kurz vor der Umkleide dreht sich Ruffy zu mir. Er räuspert sich.

„Also, wir sehen uns ja morgen." Wird er etwa rot?

„Ja, bis dann." Er streckt seinen Arm, legt seine Hand auf meinen Arm und drückt kurz.

„Bis morgen." Und verschwunden ist er. Ich schaue ihm noch hinterher und gehe mich dann umziehen. Der Junge bringt mich echt zum schmunzeln.

Ende Kapitel 2


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3:

...

Als ich vorhin nach Haus gekommen bin, war Nojiko noch nicht da. Sie hatte mir eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen:

„Hi Süße. Ich bin's. Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann erst gegen 7 nach Hause kommen. Ich muss Überstunden machen. Wenn ich aber da bin, erzählst du mir, wie dein erster Tag in der Schule war. Hab dich lieb. Bye."

Wenn die wüsste. Der Arzt hat zwar vorhin gesagt, dass sie nur geprellt ist, meine Nase, und dass ich sie kühlen soll, aber sie ist immer noch rot. Das mir das am ersten Tag passiert, war ja klar.

Jetzt mache ich Essen. Nudeln mit Tomatensoße. Mein Leibgericht. Zwischendurch mache ich auch Hausaufgaben. Gerade ist Mathe dran. Die hab ich mir vorhin noch in Bio von Robin abgeschrieben, die Aufgaben.

19.10 Uhr. Gleich müsste Nojiko kommen.

„Rütz Grokk" Die Tür geht auf. Wenn man vom Teufel denkt. Da kommt sie.

„Ich bin wieder da! Wer noch?" ruft sie durch die Wohnung.

„Niemand!" rufe ich zurück. Die Tür von der Küche, die sowieso schon offen ist, wird richtig geöffnet und Nojiko kommt rein.

„Ach, da ist ja mei… Oh mein Gott, was ist dir denn passiert?" Ich wusste, dass das kommt" Ein Unfall beim Sport in der Schule. Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass die Nase nur geprellt ist." Bitte, bitte frag nicht weiter. Biitttee.

„Und wie ist das passiert?" Ich konnte es mir doch denken.

„Ich hab einen Volleyball auf die Nase bekommen." War es das nun?

„Das versteh ich nicht. Du bist doch so gut."

„Wie gesagt, es war ein Unfall. Können wir über was anderes reden?! Wie war dein Tag?" Hoffentlich springt sie drauf an.

„Voll anstrengend. Aber ich habe einen neuen Chef bekommen. Sein Name ist Puma D. Ace. Er ist wirklich nett." Jetzt werde ich aber neugierig. Sonst schwärmt sie nie so von einem Arbeitskollegen. Ihre Augen Blitzen sogar schon.

„Puma D. Ace?"

„Mann kann ihn auch nur Ace nennen." Ahh, so ist das also.

„Ace. Wie ist er so? Wie sieht er denn aus?" Ich gönne es meiner Schwester wirklich, wenn sie einen Freund hat, der sie liebt. Sie ist eine tolle Frau und hat nur das Beste verdient. Ihr halbes Leben hat sie sich um mich kümmern, obwohl sie es nicht musste. Ihr soll es auch mal gut gehen. Vor allem, weil sie erst vor 2 Jahren ihren letzten Freund hatte.

„Er hat schwarze Haare und ein paar Sommersprossen auf den Wangen. Er hat eine Tätowierung auf den Arm. Und er ist sehr gut gebaut." Hört sich gut an. Genau nach ihrem Geschmack.

„Also ein Traummann. Dein Traummann?" Frage ich frech nach und grinse sie spitzbübisch an.

„Er ist mein Chef. Und außerdem kenn ich ihn erst seit heute, du Spinnerin."

„Ich spinne? Wer schwärmt hier denn von seinem Chef so? Du oder Ich?" Wir ärgern uns, aber meinen es nie ernst.

„Egal. Aber erzähl, wie war dein Tag, abgesehen von deiner Nase." Ich merk schon. Sie muss sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Hast du neue Freunde gefunden?" Nojiko ist es, wie man merkt sehr wichtig, dass ich Freunde habe. Sie sagt, dass es gut für mich ist, unter Leute zu kommen, weil ich immer in der Bude hocke.

„Ja, kann man so sagen." Ich merke wie neugierig sie wird.

„Wen denn?"

„Naja, wir kennen uns zwar noch nicht so lange, aber meine Tischnachbarin, Nico Robin, ist sehr nett." Oh oh, jetzt fährt sie richtig auf.

„Wie ist sie denn so? Vielleicht können wir sie ja mal einladen." War doch klar, dass Nojiko übertreibt.

„Ich kenne sie noch nicht mal einen halben Tag und du willst schon Partys für sie veranstalten?" Ja, das war ein bisschen hart, ich geb es zu. Aber Nojiko nimmt das nicht so ernst.

„Ist ja gut. Beruhige dich. Aber wie ist sie denn nun so?" Sie lässt nicht locker. Dann geb ich eben nach.

„Sie ist sehr klug, hat schwarze Haare und ist sportlich und sie ist nett." Zähle ich lustlos auf. „Reicht das?"

„Ja, fürs erste. Noch jemanden?" Soll ich ihr von Ruffy erzählen? Lieber nicht, sonst flippt sie noch mehr aus.

„Nicht wirklich. Das Essen ist fertig. Hol schon mal die Teller raus."

Als wir fertig mit essen waren, haben, Nojiko und ich, noch abgewaschen. Sie hat mich noch regelrecht ausgefragt, wegen der Schule. Aber jetzt bin ich meinem Zimmer und liege auf dem Bett. Ich schaue nach links. Dort liegen noch ein paar ungeöffnete Kisten vom Umzug. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich zu faul die einzuräumen. Ich gehe zu ihnen und öffne die erste Kiste. Oben drauf liegen Massenweise Bücher. In der nächsten Kiste, die darunter liegt, ist mein Kleinkram. Stifte, Zettel, Fotos…

Ich nehme mir die beiden ersten Fotoalben und setze mich wieder auf das Bett. Das erste Foto, was ich sehe, sind Nojiko und ich. Wir sitzen in der Badewanne. Da war ich ungefähr 3 und Nojiko 5. Bellemere hatte uns fotografiert. Bellemere. Ich vermisse sie schrecklich. Es war sehr schlimm, ohne Mutter, aufzuwachsen. Obwohl Nojiko auch da war. Aber sie ist nun mal kein Ersatz für eine richtige Mutter.

Das nächste Foto hat Nojiko geschossen, hat sie mir mal erzählt. Es ist etwas verwackelt, aber man kann noch genau erkennen, wie Bellemere mit Genzo redet. Genzo ist ein Polizist in unserem Dorf gewesen. Er war ein guter Freund von uns. Es ist mehr ein Schnappschuss. Aber Nojiko hat mir erzählt, dass sie viel ärger bekommen hat, weil das die einzige Fotokamera war, die wir hatten und wenn die kaputt gegangen wäre, hätten wir nicht das Geld dazu gehabt, uns eine neue zu kaufen. Wir hatten auch so kein Geld, um uns tolle Sachen zu kaufen, aber wir waren glücklich. Manchmal, wenn die Orangenbaüme, die wir gezüchtet haben, um Geld zu verdienen, von einem Sturm oder ähnlichem verwüstet wurden sind, haben Nojiko und ich, uns immer an Bellemere gelehnt und leise angefangen zu weinen. Sie hat dann immer gesagt, dass wir uns nicht unterkriegen lassen sollen und, auch wenn etwas schief geht, lächeln sollen. Wir haben ihr versprochen, dies zu tun. Bloß ich hab mein Versprechen gebrochen. Als Bellemere gestorben ist, habe ich monatelang nicht gelächelt, geschweige denn gelacht. Es fällt mir heute auch noch schwer richtig ausgiebig zu lachen. Ich musste stark sein. Ich wollte nicht weinen. Also hab ich nicht geweint. Aber ich habe auch aufgehört fröhlich zu sein. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es ein Fehler war. Mir fällt es schwer meine Gefühle, offen einer Person zu zeigen. Außer Nojiko. Sie weiß immer, was in mir vorgeht.

Ich klappe das Fotoalbum zu und tu es auf meinen Nachtschrank. Dann mache ich mich fertig fürs Bett. Es ist zwar erst 21.00 Uhr, aber ich bin müde.

Ich gehe in die Stube, nachdem ich fertig geworden bin. Dort steht der Fernseher und ein Computer, den wir mal geschenkt bekommen haben. Wir benutzen ihn eigentlich nur für Nojiko's Arbeit oder, wenn ich mal was für die Schule brauche. Nojiko sitzt vor der Glotze und schaut sich eine Liebesschnulze an.

„Ich gehe ins Bett. Nacht Nojiko" Jetzt hat sie mich bemerkt und dreht sich um.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so blass aus." Ja wie gesagt, sie merkt alles.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur sehr müde."

„Na dann. Schlaf gut."

„Ja, du auch" Ich drehe mich um, gehe in mein Zimmer und lege mich auf mein Bett.

Meine Augenlieder werden immer schwerer und ich sinke ins Land der Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen, als ich aufgewacht bin, tat mir mein Nacken sehr doll weh. Ich hab noch nicht mal durchgeschlafen. 3mal bin ich aufgewacht, weil ich einen Albtraum hatte und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Auch wenn's komisch klingt, bin ich froh, endlich in die Schule zu gehen, um mich abzulenken.

Nojiko und ich sitzen wieder draußen, in der Küche und unterhalten uns.

„Wirst du heute Mister Ace wiedersehen?" frage ich. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen. Obwohl ich weiß, dass Nojiko so was ärgert.

„Ich hätte dir nie von ihm erzählen sollen." Seufzt sie.

„Tut mir Leid. Wirklich. Aber ich glaube, du musst jetzt gehen. Es ist halb." Sie schaut noch einmal auf die Uhr, als ob sie es nicht glauben könnte, was ich sage.

„Hast Recht. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Tschau, Süße." Sie schnappt sich ihre Sachen, gibt mir einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und geht. Kurze Zeit später mache ich mich auch auf den Weg.

Ich biege die Straße links ab und sehe eine Bushaltestelle in der Schüler sitzen und rauchen. Ich verabscheue das Rauchen. Auch wenn Bellemere es getan hat. Es ist ungesund, teuer und macht Mundgeruch. Ich könnte mich Stundenlang über das Thema aufregen, aber ich schiebe diese Gedanken erst einmal beiseite.

Vor der Schule stehen immer mehr Schüler, die sich zu kleinen Gruppen zusammengetan haben. Gott sei Dank schaut keiner zu mir. Sonst würden sie meine Nase sehen. Sie ist noch rot. Nicht mehr so doll wie gestern, aber man kann es noch ein bisschen erkennen.

Ich gehe auf den Hof und weiß nicht so recht, was ich tun soll. Es sind noch 10 min, bis es klingelt. Ich schaue mich nach bekannten Gesichtern um. Okay, eigentlich nach Robin und Ruffy, aber ich sehe sie nirgends. Dann muss ich mich wohl an die Mauer stellen und warten, bis es klingelt.

„Hey, Nami, hier sind wir." Die Stimme kenn ich noch zu gut. Sanji. Ich schaue in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sehe schon, wie er mir zuwinkt. Ich verdrehe die Augen, obwohl ich froh bin, dass ich nicht alleine dastehen muss.

Von weitem kann ich schon die Langnase, Sanji und Zorro sehen. Ich gehe zu ihnen hin und sehe die anderen auch schon.

„Guten Morgen, meine schöne." Schwärmt Sanji schon als aller erstes.

„Morgen" antworte ich, was allen gelten soll.

„Morgen" höre ich von ihnen und Blicke in die Runde. Es sind alle da. Sanji, der um Robin herumschwärmt. Lysop, der neben Zorro steht und ihn zutextet. Robin, die mich lieb anlächelt. Ruffy, dessen Blick meinen Streift, weil wir uns direkt gegenüber stehen. Was soll ich davon schon wieder halten. Naja, und neben ihm ein anderes Mädchen. Sie hat blaue lange Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden wurden sind. Einen Mantel, der eng an ihrem Körper anliegt und schwarze Schuhe mit Pfennigabsätzen. Sie schaut mich böse, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, an.

„Du bist also Nami" fängt sie an, reckt ihr Kinn hoch und mustert mich von oben bis unten. Ich würde gerne wissen, was sie jetzt denkt. Die anderen haben aufgehört miteinander zu quatschen und hören uns zu.

„Mein Nami ist Vivi Nefeltari. Du hast sicher schon von mir gehört. Ich bin die Prinzessin dieses Landes. Mein Vater ist König Kobra." Das ist also die Prinzessin, von der mir Nojiko erzählt hat.

„Ähm, ja, ich hab schon von dir gehört. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Ich reiche ihr die Hand. Sie schaut sie sich kurz an und guckt dann wieder hoch.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du dich beim Volleyball spielen verletzt hast. Also wirklich. Aber naja, was kann man von Leuten erwarten, die hier herziehen, nur um etwas mehr Geld zu verdienen." Inzwischen hab ich meine Hand schon weggezogen und schaue sie verdattert. Hab ich der irgendetwas getan? Oder warum keift die mich so an?

„Vivi, hör…" kommt Ruffy schon, aber ich unterbreche ihn.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Denkst du, du wärst was besseres, nur weil du ´ne Prinzessin bist?" Ich bin wütend. Richtig wütend. Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein?

„Natürlich, was glaubst du denn? Abgesehen davon, ist…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn da ertönt die Schulglocke zum reingehen. Die kann froh sein. Ich schaue ihr in die Augen und halte dem Blick stand. Ich gebe nicht auf. Von so einer eingebildeten Ziege, die von nichts eine Ahnung hat, lasse ich mich nicht unterkriegen.

„Los komm Nami. Es hat doch keinen Sinn, wenn ihr euch streitet." Ruffy kommt zu mir und nimmt meinen Arm, um mich wegzuziehen. Aber ich stelle mich quer und bleibe stehen.

„Geht schon mal vor Leute. Wir kommen gleich nach." Ich sehe noch, wie Vivi von Sanji und Robin am Arm genommen wird, um zu gehen.

„Okay, aber beeilt euch." Ruft Lysop noch zu uns. Es wird doch nicht so toll, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Ich bin immer noch wütend. Auf Vivi, auf mich, weil ich nichts mehr gesagt hab und auf Ruffy. Warum, weiß ich nicht so recht, aber er hält anscheinend nur zu Vivi. Ich spüre seinen Blick auf meinem Gesicht. Er sucht meinen Blick, doch ich sehe in die andere Richtung.

„Nami…" Er seufzt. Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen. Jetzt hat er auch noch Mitleid mit mir. Das kann er sich sonst wo hinstecken. Ich reiße mich von ihm los und gehe. Mir wird kalt und ich reibe meine Hände.

„Nami!" ruft er. Er rennt hinter mir her.

„Jetzt warte doch mal." Und tatsächlich. Ich bleibe stehen und starre ihn an. Ich atme tief ein und aus. Das beruhigt mich wenigstens ein bisschen.

„Ruffy", beginne ich es ruhig „sie ist… Nein versuchen wir es anders. Was glaubst du, wie ich mich fühle? Von so einer… Möchtegern Prinzessin lasse ich mich nicht so runtermachen. Gestern noch, hast du gesagt, wir wären Freunde. Und jetzt? Es verlangt doch keiner, dich zwischen mir und ihr zu entscheiden. Du kennst sie sicher schon länger als mich, aber, ach ich weiß auch nicht." Er schaut mich an, ohne was zu sagen.

„Rrrrriiiinnnggg" es klingelt zum Unterricht. So schnell schon? Ich sollte lieber reingehen.

„Nami, es tut mir leid. Aber können wir das später klären? Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, noch einmal zu spät zu kommen." Endlich sagt er auch mal was. Und ich muss ihm sogar zustimmen. Obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt, keine Lust hab, das mit Ruffy noch später zu klären.

„Von mir aus." Ich gehe vor und Ruffy kommt mir hinterher. Eigentlich bin ich ihm nicht mehr böse. Es geht hier nur ums Prinzip.

Als wir vor dem Klassenraum stehen, klopfe ich an. Wir haben kein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

Ich gehe rein. Ruffy dich hinter mir. Im Klassenraum werden wir von ein paar Augenpaaren angeguckt, die sich aber nicht wirklich für uns interessieren. Die Lehrer, mit der wir jetzt haben, ist noch nicht da. Gut. Ich setze mich auf meinen Platz, neben Robin. Sie unterhält sich gerade mit Zorro und hat mich noch gar nicht mitbekommen. Erst als ich mich hinsetze, guckt sie zu mir. Muss ja ein sehr interessantes Gespräch sein, das sie mit Zorro führt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragt sie mich.

„Ja, alles klar." Ich will nicht über das, nicht vorhandene Gespräch, mit Ruffy reden. Sie lächelt mich an und wendet sich dann wieder Zorro zu. Seit wann ist der denn so gesprächig? Naja, mir soll's egal sein. In dem Moment, kommt die Lehrerin und entschuldigt sich, warum sie zu spät gekommen ist. Sie war im Stau stecken geblieben. Wer's glaubt. Sie fängt mit dem Unterricht an und ich höre zu, aber nur um mich abzulenken.

Der Tag ging recht schnell um. In den großen Pausen hab ich mich in der Cafeteria verkrochen, weil ich nicht mit Ruffy reden wollte. Ja, ich bin ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Eigentlich ist das nicht meine Art. Sonst stell ich mich immer meinen Problemen, aber mit Ruffy ist das eben ein bisschen komplizierter. Er hätte aber auch zu mir kommen können und wir hätten geredet. Tja, Pech. Robin hat mir in den Pausen auch kurz Gesellschaft geleistet. In der 2. hat sie mich gefragt, wo ich wohne und ist dann wieder auf den Schulhof verschwunden. Das hat mich schon gewundert, aber ich habe mich nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Die Schulstunden waren ziemlich öde. Wir haben ein Test in Mathe geschrieben. Ich hab ein recht gutes Gefühl.

Diese Vivi hab ich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr gesehen. Gott sei Dank.

Morgen ist Mittwoch. Nur noch ein paar Tage und dann ist endlich Wochenende. Aber bis dahin ist noch eine Weile. Hausaufgaben haben wir keine auf. Ich setze mich auf die Couch und schaue ein wenig Fern. Ich zappe in den Kanälen und finde sogar ein Programm, das mich interessiert. Nachmittagsgerichtshows. Wie spannend. Ich seufze. So tief bin ich also gesunken. Naja, um den ganzen noch eine Krone aufzusetzen, hole ich mir aus der Küche einen Eistee und ein Glas und Sätze mich wieder.

Es ist schon vier durch. Nojiko kommt sicher wieder später. Ich mache ihr keine Vorwürfe, es ist nur…

„Ding Dong" Wer ist denn das? Kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe fernsehen? Ich gehe zur Tür und überlege noch einmal, ob ich nicht so tun soll, als sei ich nicht da, entschließe mich aber doch hinzugehen. Ich drücke die Türklinke runter und schaue nach, wer mich stört.

„Ruffy?"

Ende


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4:

Kapitel 4: Der Besuch

Tatsächlich. Ruffy steht vor meiner Tür. Was macht der denn hier? Woher hat er meine Adresse? Er schaut mich direkt an. Sein Blick durchbohrt mich regelrecht. Oh oh, er will sicher mit mir über unseren Streit reden. Daran hab ich fast gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Hallo, Nami. Darf ich reinkommen?" Ups. Wie lange hab ich ihn denn jetzt vor der Tür stehen gelassen?

„Ähm, klar doch. Komm rein." Er lehnt sich ganz lässig gegen die Tür. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Ich öffne die Tür noch ein Stück, damit er reinkommt. Er schaut nicht unbedingt freudig aus. Am besten, bring ich das schnell hinter mich. Er tritt ein und geht in die Mitte der Wohnstube (in der Stube ist gleich die Eingangstür, wie in amerikanischen Serien oder so)

„Nett habt ihrs hier. Wirklich." Bemerkt er. Ja, da hat er recht. Ich fühle mich auch ganz wohl, in der Wohnung. Die Zimmer sind zwar kleiner als früher, aber insgesamt wirkt es sehr gemütlich.

„Danke. Setz dich doch." Er tut, was ich ihm sage. Vorher zieht er seine Jacke und seinen Schal aus. Seinen Hut behält er an. Er schaut sich nach einem Kleiderhaken um. Da kann er lange suchen.

„Gib her." Ich nehme ihm seine Sachen ab und tue sie in mein Zimmer. Ich gehe wieder in die Stube und sehe Ruffy, der sich auf die Couch gesetzt hat und sich die Hände reibt. Ich gehe zur Heizung und stelle sie etwas höher.

„Möchtest du etwas Warmes trinken?" frage ich ihn aus Höflichkeit halber, obwohl ich lieber möchte, dass er geht. Oder? Ja!

„Kommt darauf an, was ihr habt." Ich überlege. Kaffee, Kakao, Tee… das war´s.

„Kaffee, Kakao oder einen Tee?"

„Mhh, ich nehme das, was du trinkst." Na toll. Das hätte er auch gleich sagen können.

„Okay, ähm, ich komme gleich wieder." Er schaut mich an und lächelt. Ich gehe in die Küche, schließe die Tür und seufze erst einmal. Warum muss er gerade dann da sein, wenn ich meine Downphase habe. Ich seufze noch einmal und mache mich dann dran den Kakao für uns zu machen.

Ich gehe wieder raus. Ohne Kakao. Die Milch muss noch kochen und das dauert ´ne Weile. Ich öffne die Tür, zur Stube. Ruffy bemerkt es und schaut zu mir. Er lächelt mich wieder an und ich lächel zurück. Das wird hier zum Dauerzustand.

„Also, was machst du hier?" Frage ich ihn, als ob ich das nicht wüsste.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest." Antwortet er mir. Jetzt kann der auch noch Gedanken lesen? Toll. (sarkastisch gemeint)

„Naja, ich nehme an, weil wir nicht miteinander reden konnten." Warum wohl?

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen." Ja, das stimmt. Aber das muss ich ihm nicht unbedingt auf die Nase Binden.

„Du hättest mich auch in den Pausen suchen können."

„Da hatte ich keine Zeit. Die Jungs haben mich nicht gehen lassen."

„Siehst du. Also konnten wir beide nicht." Er grinst mich an. Er weiß genau, dass ich ihm was vortäuschen will. Verdammt.

„Wie dem auch sei, eigentlich bin ich hier, um mit dir über Vivi zu reden." Vivi. Wenn ich den Namen schon höre.

„Was ist mit ihr? Warum sollten wir über sie reden?" Ich stell mich heute ziemlich dumm.

„Ich weiß, dass sie dich beleidigt hat, mit dem was sie gesagt hat, aber sie meint es nicht so."

„Das hat sich vorhin aber ganz anders angehört." Er soll ruhig hören, wie wütend ich bin.

„Nami, sie ist nun mal so, wie sie ist. Eigentlich kann sie auch ganz nett sein. Sie muss nur erst mal sich an dich gewöhnt haben, dann werdet ihr sicher Freunde." Er sagt das alles ganz liebevoll und mit einer ganz ruhigen Stimme und ich merke, wie ich dahinschmelze und nachgebe.

„Ich will aber nicht mit ihr befreundet sein!" Widerspreche ich, obwohl meine Stimme um einiges leiser geworden ist.

„Ihr könnt euch ja wenigstens vertragen. Oder? Außerdem, ist sie sowieso nicht immer bei uns. Meistens ist sie bei ihren Freundinnen und schaut sich nach geilen Typen um. Im wahrsten Sinne." Wie dir? Oh, für diese Bemerkung Ohrfeige ich mich selber, in Gedanken. Trotz dessen muss ich ein bisschen kichern. Ruffy weiß, wie er mich zum lachen bringt.

„Ich finde trotzdem, dass sie eine eingebildete, verwöhnte Göre ist."

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht." Oh, hab ich?

„Das verstehe ich nicht." Ich schaue ihn fragend an. „Wenn du auch so von ihr denkst, wieso hängst du dann mit ihr rum?"

„Naja, wir sind eben die Strohhutbande. Wir kennen sie schon, seid wir kleine Kinder sind." Er lächelt und schaut verträumt zu dem Fernseher. Er hatte sicher eine schöne Kindheit gehabt.

„Wir gehören nun einmal zusammen, und haben uns geschworen für immer Freunde zu bleiben, auch wenn wir uns auseinander gelebt haben. Da kann ich sie nicht einfach abschieden, auch, wenn sie so geworden ist." Da hat er Recht. Es wäre sehr gemein.

„Wer sind eigentlich wir?"

„Nun, da sind Robin, Zorro, Lysop, Sanji, Vivi und ich."

„Die Strohhutbande." Ergänze ich.

„Richtig." Ich kann's mir nicht verkneifen.

„Die schärfste Clique der Schule." (anmerk: Das hat Ruffy ihr in Kapitel 2 gesagt) Er dreht sich zu mir. Inzwischen hab ich meine Beine angewinkelt und ein Arm über die Kopflehne getan. Ich lächle und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Er grinst mich an.

„Die Allerschärfste!"

„Ahh. Ich gehe mal nach dem Kakao gucken. Ich hoffe, Kakao ist in Ordnung?" Er nickt.

Die Milch im Topf, hat langsam angefangen zu kochen. Bevor es aber überkocht, nehme ich sie runter. Ich hole aus dem Schrank zwei Tassen. Die eine ist orange, wo Nami drauf steht, und die andere Blau, wo Nojiko drauf steht. Sie sind gleich die ersten Beiden, also nehme ich die. Ich streue das Kakaopulver in die Tassen und kippe Milch rein.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" Ertönt plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir, die mich zusammenzucken lässt. Ich halte mir die Hand auf mein Herz und spüre, wie schnell es schlägt.

„Erschreck mich nicht so." Keife ich den Übeltäter an.

„Tut mir Leid." Natürlich. Wer glaubt ihm das schon? Ich!

„Ja ja, schon gut." Ich nehme die Tassen.

„Kannst du bitte aus der 2. Schublade, von links 2 Löffel holen und im oberen Schrank, gleich darüber, sind ein paar Plätzchen, die kannst du auch rausholen." Ich warte, bis er fertig ist.

Wir gehen beide wieder in die Stube. Er stellt die Plätzchen auf den Tisch, der vor der Couch steht und setzt sich.

„Blau oder Orange?" frage ich ihn. Er schaut mich verdattert an. Dann erhellt sich sein Blick, als ich mit dem Kopf auf die Tassen zeige.

„Ach so, ist mir egal. Gib mir irgendeine." Ich halte ihm die blaue Tasse hin. Er nimmt sie und trinkt ein bisschen. Natürlich, habe ich mich schon hingesetzt.

„Ahh, heiß." Er streckt die Zunge raus und wedelt ihr Luft zu. Das sieht so dämlich aus, dass ich laut anfange zu lachen.

„Daf ift nift luftig!" Sagt er, was mich noch mehr zum lachen bringt. Er stimmt nun auch mit ein und wir lachen bis uns das Zwerchfell wehtut und ich keine Luft mehr bekomme. Etwa 5 min. später haben wie uns wieder völlig beruhigt und trinken unseren Kakao, der nicht mehr so heiß ist.

„So sehr hab ich lange nicht mehr gelacht." Sehr, sehr lange, denke ich noch dazu.

„Ja, ich auch nicht mehr." Schon komisch. Obwohl das gar nicht so lustig ist, haben wir uns fast totgelacht.

„Sag mal", ich schaue zu ihm. „wer ist denn Nojiko? Ist das deine Schwester?" Er zeigt auf die Tasse mit ihrem Namen drauf.

„Ja, sie ist meine Stiefschwester. Hast du auch Geschwister?" Interessiert mich das wirklich? Ja, irgendwie schon!

„Ich hab einen großen Bruder. Sein Name ist Ace." Ace? Mein Gehirn grübelt, ob ich den Name nicht schon mal gehört hab. Bing. Ace ist doch Nojikos Chef, von dem sie so geschwärmt hat. Aber das behalt ich lieber für mich.

„Knusper." Ich schaue zu Ruffy. Was war denn das? Sein Mund ist ganz voll mit Krümeln. Mein Blick richtet sich auf den Tisch, um meine Vermutung zu bestätigen. Die Kekse sind weg!

„Hast du etwa alle Kekse allein gegessen?" Frage ich verwundert. Ruffy kriegt große Augen und es scheint so, als ob er nach einer Ausrede sucht.

„Nein?" Wie einfallsreich.

„Oh, da muss wohl das Krümelmonster hergekommen sein und hat die ganzen Kekse gegessen. Oder?"

„Vielleicht, hast du sie ja auch alle gegessen und hast es nur vergessen. Oder du hast es nicht vergessen und willst mir alles in die Schuhe schieben." Er nickt, um seine Aussage noch zu unterstreichen. Für den Spruch bekommt er von mir eine Kopfnuss. Er reibt sich die Stelle, an der ich ihn „geschlagen" habe.

„Für was war das denn?" Fragt er mich gespielt böse.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest. Seh ich so aus, als ob ich sie ganzen Kekse allein essen würde?"

„Vielleicht?" Dafür setztes noch was.

„Aua. Mädel, du hast 'ne starke Rechte." Er grinst mich an und ich grinse zurück.

Vielleicht kann ich Nojiko mal einen Gefallen tun, wenn sich schon so eine Gelegenheit ergibt.

„Nur aus reiner Neugier, hat dein Bruder eigentlich eine Freundin?"

„Was? Ähh, was willst du mit meinem Bruder? Ich meine er ist, ähm…" Ups. Ich glaube, dass hat er falsch verstanden

„Nicht für mich du Dödel. Ja oder Nein? Er wird dir doch sicher was gesagt haben, oder?"

„Achso. Also, so viel wie ich weiß, hat er keine Freundin. Aber warum willst du das wissen?" Er schaut mich fragend an. Ich kann ihm aber nicht sagen warum.

„Nur so. Es ist… für eine Freundin." Er guckt mich unglaubwürdig an. So doll ist das nun auch wieder nicht gelogen.

„Ich geh noch ein paar Plätzchen holen. Nicht das du mir hier verhungerst. Ich grinse ihn an und er lacht kurz

In der Küche, gehe ich zum Schrank und hole die Plätzchen. Wenn ich das Nojiko erzähle, flippt sie aus. Ich schaue zur Uhr. Halb sechs. Nojiko kommt eh erst in frühestens einer Stunde, also gehe ich wieder in die Stube. Mein Blick geht zur Couch, aber da ist Ruffy nicht. Ist er gegangen? Ich schaue mich im Raum um. Ah, da ist er. Hinter der Tür steht er und schaut auf unsere Kommode. Ich gehe zu ihm und will sehen, was er da macht, aber er versperrt mir die Sicht. Also stell ich mich auf Zehenspitzen, was gar nicht nötig ist, weil wir ungefähr gleich groß sind, und schaue über seine Schulter hinweg. Ich rieche seinen Duft. Es ist einfach Ruffy, aber auch ein wenig Rasierwasser.

„Was machst du denn da?" Er hat mich schon längst bemerkt, hat sich aber noch nicht umgedreht. Jetzt sehe ich auch, was er tut. Er hat ein Bild in der Hand, auf dem Nojiko, Bellemere und ich zu sehen sind. Wir halten uns an den Händen und lachen fröhlich. Nojiko hat es dort hingestellt, gleich nach dem wir hergezogen sind. Meine Miene verfinstert sich. Gleich wird er fragen stellen, die ich nicht beantworten möchte.

„Ist das deine Mutter?" fragt er, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Er dreht sich um und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich möchte ihm nicht antworten. Einfach was anderes sagen und nicht auf das Thema zurückkommen. Aber das geht ja nicht. Früher oder später, wird er es erfahren.

„Ja, das ist meine Mutter."

„Ist sie denn nicht mitgezogen?" fragt er mich, ohne zu wissen, was wirklich passiert ist. Aber wie kann er auch. Ich gehe zur Couch und setze mich. Ruffy ist direkt hinter mir und setzt sich auf den Platz, an dem ich vorhin gesessen habe.

„Nein, sie ist schon gestorben." Rede ich leise, aber doch noch so laut, dass er mich hören kann.

„Das tut mir sehr leid. Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass…" Er hört auf zu sprechen. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen, und sehe so viel Mitgefühl und Verständnis, dass es mich ein wenig lächeln lässt.

„Schon in Ordnung. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Reden wir über was anderes."

„Ja, hast Recht." Eine beträchtliche Stille tritt ein. Er räuspert sich und mir ist das alles irgendwie unangenehm.

„Darf ich dich mal was Persönliches fragen?" Ich schaue ihn verwundert an. Was kommt denn jetzt?

„Klar. Frag ruhig."

„Ähm. Also ich wollte fragen, ob, ich meine, hast du einen Freund?" Okay, das ist eine sehr indiskrete Frage. Ruffy wird leicht rot und das stachelt mich an, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern. Och, bin ich gemein.

„Bitte?" frage ich, und muss mir ein grinsen verkneifen

„Naja, hast du einen Freund?" Ruffy ähnelt einer Tomate. Und jetzt muss ich mir schon das Lachen verkneifen.

„Nein, ich hab keinen. Warum fragst du?" Er zieht seinen Strohhut ein Stück ins Gesicht. Jetzt kann ich ihm, erst recht, nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, obwohl ich das vorher auch nicht konnte.

„Nur so." antwortet er mir.

„Ach so. Und du?" Will ich das wirklich wissen? Interessieren tut es mich. Warum, weiß ich selber nicht so recht. Er guckt unter seinem Hut hervor und wir schauen uns direkt in die Augen. Seine Augen sind so unergründlich und tief, dass ich mich in ihnen verliere. Aber ich darf mich nicht so gehen lassen und räuspere mich.

„Und?" frage ich. Anscheinend hab ich ihn völlig aus der Verfassung gebracht, denn er schaut mich verwirrt an.

„Ach ja, nein ich hab auch keine." Das wundert mich ein bisschen. (mich auch)

„Wirklich? Das hätt ich nicht gedacht." Ups. Zu viel. Hätt ich's doch nur gedacht, denn jetzt kommt, was kommen muss. Er grinst mich spitzbübig an und fragt:

„Warum hättest du das nicht gedacht?" Ich werde rot, halte aber seinem Blick stand. Sein grinsen geht nun von einem Ohr zum anderen. Ja, jetzt bist du wieder auf deinem Gebiet. Darüber kannst du lachen. drop

„Naja… also, ich meine, du bist nett und ähm…" jetzt bloß nichts falsches sagen „lieb, ja lieb und darauf stehen die Frauen eben." Ist nett und lieb nicht das gleiche? Ich und meine große Klappe. Er grinst immer noch…

„Schon klar. Verstehe." Was das schon wieder heißen soll, will ich gar nicht wissen. Am besten schnell das Thema wechseln.

„Sag mal, warum setzt du deinen Hut nie ab? Ist er etwas Besonderes?"

„Ja, er ist mein Ein und Alles. Ich habe ihn von einem Mann bekommen, der für mich sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat. Sein Name ist Shanks. Wegen mir hat er seinen Arm verloren." Er schaut betrübt nach unten. Am besten, ich frag nicht weiter. Es schmerzt ihn sehr, wie ich sehe.

„Darf ich ihn mal aufsetzen?" Vielleicht war das ein bisschen frech und schnell gefragt, aber ich möchte zu gern wissen, ob er mir wirklich vertraut. Er schaut wieder hoch und mir direkt in die Augen. Er zögert einen kurzen Moment.

„Also, na gut. Aber nur einmal." Wow. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es schaffe, ihn zu überreden, obwohl ich ihn nur einmal gefragt hab. Er nimmt den Hut vorsichtig ab und übergibt ihn mir, wie ein frisch geborenes Baby. Das lässt mich ein wenig schmunzeln. Der Hut bedeutet ihm wirklich alles. Ich nehme ihn und setze ihn auf. Er passt genau. Ich schaue über den Sessel zu einem Schrank mit Spiegel und begutachte mich.

„Ich finde, der steht mir besser als dir." Sage ich und grinse ihn an. Er grinst zurück.

„Da hast du Recht. Und wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du ihn auflassen. Zumindest, bis ich gehe." Na, da sag ich nicht nein.

„Gut, wenn du es so willst."

„Rütz krock." Die Tür wird aufgemacht. (das Geräusch ist der Schlüssel nur zur Info) Mist. Das Nojiko auch unbedingt jetzt kommen muss.

„Bin da. Wer noch?" Wir drehen uns, Richtung Tür. Wie jeden Abend immer antworte ich:

„Niemand."

„Sorry, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin, aber… Oh du hast besuch." Blitzmerkerin. Sie geht zu uns und sieht Ruffy an.

„Hallo, ich bin Nojiko. Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht gestört." Sie dreht sich zu mir um und mustert den Hut, den ich auf hab. Ich schaue sie mit einem Ich-bring-dich-um-Blick an.

„Ich bin Ruffy. Freut mich. Ich wollte eh gerade gehen. Keine Sorge." Er reicht ihr die Hand und lächelt freundlich. Will er wirklich schon gehen? Irgendwie, macht mich der Gedanke traurig.

„Oh, na dann. Nami ich geh in die Küche und mach schon mal was zu Essen." Ich schaue sie mit einem falschen lächeln an.

„Mach das. Ich bring Ruffy noch an die Tür." Sie wendet sich wieder an Ruffy.

„Tja dann, war nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder."

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch." Sie reichen sich wieder die Hand und dann geht Nojiko wieder in die Küche. Ich schaue Ruffy an. Und starte noch einen letzten versuch, dass er hier bleibt.

„Du musst nicht, wegen Nojiko, gehen." Sage ich ruhig. Er lächelt mich lieb an.

„Ich gehe nicht wegen ihr. Ich muss sowieso langsam mal nach Hause. Ace wartet sicher auf mich. Aber wenn du soviel Wert auf meine Gesellschaft legst, können wir das gerne wiederholen." Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und grinst. Ich merke wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schießt und gucke nach unten.

„Ja, vielleicht." Antworte ich. Wir stehen auf und ich hole Ruffy's Sachen aus meinem Zimmer. Er nimmt sie und zieht sich an. Ich beobachte ihn dabei.

„So fertig. Kommst du noch mit?" reißt er mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Klar." Wir gehen zur Tür. Ich öffne sie und Ruffy geht raus. Der kalte Wind pfeift mir um die Ohren. Ich verschränke die Arme und mache die Tür hinter mir ein Stückchen mehr zu, damit nicht so viel Kälte in die Wohnung kommt.

„Also dann." Sage ich. Er greift zu mir und nimmt seinen Hut von meinem Kopf. Den hab ich völlig vergessen. Er setzt ihn auf und grinst.

„Wir sehen uns morgen. Geh lieber rein, sonst erkältest du dich noch."

„Ja, bis morgen." Ich will mich umdrehen und wieder reingehen, da beugt sich Ruffy vor und küsst mich auf die Wange. Ich bin ganz erschrocken und mache den Mund auf. Er grinst immer noch, dreht sich um und geht. Ich halte mir die Wange, auf der er mich geküsst hat. Die Stelle ist warm und ich werde puderrot. Ich gehe wieder rein und lehne mich an die Tür, die auch gleich zugeht. Ich atme tief aus und spüre die schöne Wärme in allen Knochen. Langsam fange ich mich wieder. Es war ja nur ein Kuss auf die Wange. Nichts besonderes, aber dennoch schön… Ich schaue nach vorne. Nojiko steht da und grinst mich an. Scheiße.

„Was?" frage ich sie und gehe in Richtung Küche.

„Gar nichts." Antwortet sie und macht mir den Weg frei.

„Dann guck auch nicht so." Ich kann mir selber ein Grinsen auch nicht verkneifen.

„Du guckst doch auch so, oder?" Ich antworte nicht.

„Dieser Ruffy, von dem hast du mir noch gar nicht erzählt. Geht er auch in deine Klasse?"

„Ja, das tut er."

„Er scheint nett zu sein."

„Ja, das ist er."

„Wie nett?" Ich grinse sie gemein an.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Nur so." Na klar. Sie ist scharf drauf, mich mit ihm zu verkuppeln.

„Sicher?"

„Na was denkst du denn?"

„Gar nichts." Sie lässt nicht locker.

„Wie ist er denn so?" Auf diese Frage hab ich gewartet.

„Nett. Aber was anderes. Dein Chef. Mister Ace?" sie nickt. „Weißt du, dass er einen kleinen Bruder hat?" Der Groschen ist gefallen.

„Ruffy ist Ace´s Bruder." Lasse ich die Bombe platzen. Sie starrt mich unglaubwürdig an.

„Das hast du dir doch nur ausgedacht."

„Nein. Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frag ihn doch." Ich hab sie so aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass sie nicht weiter fragt.

Jetzt ist es schon 22.00 Uhr und Nojiko und ich sitzen immer noch vor dem Fernseher. Ich werde müde und beschließe, ins Bett zu gehen.

„Nojiko, ich geh schlafen. Ich bin müde. Nacht."

„Nacht Süße. Ach und Nami." Ich schaue zu ihr.

„Du solltest dich öfters mit Ruffy treffen." Das schon wieder. Ich seufze.

„Warum?"

„Naja, du bist viel glücklicher, als sonst. Das merke ich." Ich bin wirklich sehr glücklich. Da hat sie Recht.

„Vielleicht." Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, ziehe mich um und gehe ins Bett. Meine Augenlider werden immer schwerer und ich sinke ins Land der Träume.

Ende Kapitel 4


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5:

Kapitel 5:

Als ich vorhin aufgewacht bin, war Nojiko schon weg. Sie hat mir auch keinen Zettel hinterlassen, also nehme ich mal stark an, dass sie früher losgehfahren ist, um sich bei Mister Ace einzukratzen. Ich frag mich, ob er auch was für sie empfindet. Also an ihr liegt es bestimmt nicht. Nojiko ist eine sehr aufgeschlossen Person und scheint an ihm Interesse zu haben. Männer...

Ich beschließe, dass ich heute meine Kartons auspacke, die schon ewig bei mir rumliegen. Wird auch mal Zeit, denn eigentlich bin ich nicht so ein Schmutzfink. Ich bin recht ordentlich, aber irgendwie, war mir nicht nach auspacken.

Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zur Schule. Der gleiche Weg, den ich gestern und vorgestern gegangen bin und es ´ne ganze Weile noch tun werde. Vielleicht hat man es noch nicht bemerkt, aber meine Laune ist nicht gerade die Beste. Ich schieb es mal darauf, dass ich Vivi wieder begegnen muss. Vivi… Nojiko würde sagen, wenn ich es ihr erzählt hätte, was ich natürlich nicht getan hab: Ihr müsst euch nur besser kennen lernen, dann werdet ihr sicher sehr gute Freunde. Ja, und Schweine können fliegen. So was Ähnliches, hat auch Ruffy gestern zu mir gesagt. (Nicht das mit den Schweinen) Es war schon nett, dass er mich gestern Abend besucht hat. Wenn ich daran denke, huscht mir ein kleines Lächeln über meine Lippen. Seine „verbrannte" Zunge, an die Keks Aktion, an den Kuss. Also eigentlich, war es ja kein Kuss, es war mehr ein -bis morgen Schmatzer- auf die Wange. Obwohl es sich gut angefühlt hat, das muss ich zugeben. Aber in Ruffy's Gegenwart fühl ich mich eigentlich immer Wohl. Wir sind eben Freunde. Gute Freunde.

Ich geh am Tor der Schule vorbei und stehe auf dem Schulhof. Wieder sind alle Schüler in kleinen Gruppen aufgereiht. Von 7.Klässlern bis zu den 13., ist alles bunt durchmischt. Niemand schaut zu mir, was mir eigentlich ganz recht ist. Nicht, dass ich irgendwelche Komplexe hätte. Keine 20m von mir entfernt steht eine kleine Mädchengruppe mit Vivi und 4 anderen. Sie kichern und schauen sich auf dem Schulhof um. Bestimmt suchen sie nach Jungs, wie Ruffy gesagt hat. Wenn man vom Teufel denkt. Ein paar Meter weiter steht er mit dem Rest der Strohhutbande. Ich gehe zu ihnen. Lysop bemerkt mich als erstes und sagt etwas zu den anderen. Kurz darauf drehen sich alle um und gucken mich an. Ich fühl mich, wie auf dem Präsentierteller.

„Namimäuschen. Hallo wie geht es dir? Du siehst toll, in dieser Jeans, aus." Höre ich Sanji von weitem rufen. Ich will zwar nicht eitel wirken aber ich finde auch, dass mir die Jeans gut steht. Sie ist nicht so weit, wie die anderen und Nojiko hat mal gesagt, dass mein Hintern noch knackiger wirkt.

„Halt die Klappe, du Kochlöffel!" schnauzt Zorro ihn an und macht sich schon auf einen Kampf bereit. Ich begrüße alle, als ich bei ihnen angelangt bin.

„Morgen"

„Morgen Nami." Bekomme ich als Antwort. Ich schaue mich um und sehe Ruffy, der mich anlächelt. Ich lächle zurück.

„Was hast du gesagt, du elender Fatzke?" fängt Sanji schon wieder an mit streiten.

„Jungs, jetzt reicht es aber. Wir sind doch hier nicht im Zirkus." Geht Robin bestimmt dazwischen und ruft das fast schon. Die Jungs werden Augenblicklich still und schauen verwundert zu ihr. Auch Ruffy und Lysop. Anscheinend sind sie es nicht gewohnt, dass sie lauter wird. Aber irgendjemand muss mal ein Machtwort sprechen.

„Okay, Robinhäschen. Für dich, tu ich doch alles."

„Schleimer. Entschuldigung." Murmelt Zorro vor sich hin. Jetzt stehen wir alle da und keiner weiß so recht, was er sagen soll.

„Rrrrinnng." Zum Glück klingelt es, sonst wäre das Schweigen noch peinlich geworden.Wir gehen ins Gebäude. Vor dem Unterricht unterhalten sich Robin und ich uns noch ein wenig.

„Die Jungs sind es wohl nicht gewohnt, dass du ein Machtwort sprichst." Grinsend frage ich sie.

„Nein, sonst bin ich eher die Ruhige, aber die haben mich heute so genervt, schon bevor du gekommen bist, da sind bei mir die Sicherungen durchgebrannt." Antwortet sie.

„Dann hab ich ja was verpasst, hä?" Nun grinst sie auch.

„Hat dich Ruffy gestern eigentlich noch besucht?" Woher weiß sie das denn?

„Ähm, ja, aber sag mal woher weißt du das?"

„Hat dir Ruffy das noch nicht erzählt?" Ich schüttle den Kopf „Naja, als ihr nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen habt, hat er mich nach deiner Adresse gefragt Deswegen hab ich dich das auch gestern gefragt. Ich hoffe das war nicht schlimm."

„Ah, jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Ich hab mich schon gewundert woher Ruffy meine Adresse hat. Noch nicht einmal die Klassenlehrerin hat Die. Aber das ist schon okay. Es ist ja jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung zwischen uns."

„Ja, das ist gut. Und wegen Vivi musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Mit mir redet sie auch kaum. Aber so ist sie nun mal." Zu meiner Überraschung, fühl ich mich tatsächlich ein wenig erleichtert. Robin lächelt mich noch kurz an ,bevor es zum Unterricht klingelt.

Vorhin hat es zur 2. großen Pause geklingelt und Robin und ich sitzen in der Cafeteria. Wir haben uns einen Kaffee bestellt, den wir genüsslich austrinken. Danach haben wir eine Freistunde, also können wir uns Zeit lassen. Die ganze Zeit haben wir uns nur miteinander unterhalten und herausgefunden, dass wir die gleiche Lieblingsmusik haben, dass wir Eistee lieben und Aufläufe hassen. Aber was die Schule angeht, sind wir sehr unterschiedlich. Z.B. liebt sie Geschichte und Sprache und mag Naturwissenschaften gar nicht. Bei mir ist es genau umgedreht. Oder was Jungs angeht steht sie mehr auf „Wilde" Typen.

„Darf ich fragen, was ihr gemacht habt, du und Ruffy, gestern?" Unterbricht Robin meine Überlegungen.

„Klar, also als Erstes haben wir uns über Vivi unterhalten, dann haben wir über belanglose Dinge gesprochen und dann ist meine Schwester gekommen und Ruffy ist gegangen. Ach ja und ich durfte Ruffy's Hut aufsetzen." Erzähle ich ihr ein wenig Stolz und nippe an meiner Tasse. Das mit dem Kuss auf die Wange verschweige ich erstmal. Soll noch keiner wissen. Sie schaut mich verwundert an.

„Du durftest Ruffy's Hut aufsetzen?"

„Ja, warum guckst du so komisch?"

„Hat er dir nicht erzählt, was ihm dieser Hut bedeutet?"

„Doch, er hat gesagt, dass er den Hut von jemanden hat, der sein Leben gerettet hat. Warum?"

„Naja, also, bis jetzt, hat er noch niemandem seinen Hut freiwillig gegeben." Wow. Das bringt mich ziemlich zum grübeln. Ich weiß zwar, dass ihm der Hut wichtig ist, aber so sehr? Warum hat er ihn mir dann gegeben? Er hätte doch nein sagen können, als ich ihn gefragt habe. Es wär ja nicht so gewesen, als ob ich beleidigt gewesen wäre. Und vor allem, kennen wir uns noch gar nicht so lange. Aber vielleicht, hat er es gemacht, um mir zu zeigen, dass er mir vertraut. Aber den anderen vertaut er doch auch oder? Och man, ich kann nicht mehr denken.

„Dann war das bestimmt eine Ausnahme." Versuche ich es Robin notgedrungen zu erklären. Aber anscheinend glaubt sie mir nicht wirklich, denn sie grinst mich an. Ich kümmere mich nicht weiter darum, denn es hat zum Unterricht geklingelt und auch die restlichen Schüler gehen in den Unterricht.

„Ich hab hunger. Ich hol mir was zu essen. Möchtest du auch was?" Jetzt wo sie's, fängt mein Magen auch an zu knurren. Kein Wunder. Ich hab heute auch noch nichts gegessen. Ich krame in meiner Hosentasche rum und hole mein Geld raus.

„Ja, wenn du schon dabei bist. Warte…"

„Schon gut, ich lad dich ein. Was willst du denn essen?"

„Nein, nein. Ich hol nur kurz mein Geld aus der Tasche, dann…"

„Keine Wiederrede." Unterbricht sie mich ein zweites mal. „Du kannst mich ja irgendwann mal einladen." Sie lächelt mich lieb an und zwinkert mir zu. Eigentlich bin ich es ja nicht gewohnt, von anderen Geld anzunehmen, denn ich will niemandem was schulden.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen." Sie winkt ab und geht. Sie weiß doch noch nicht mal, was ich essen möchte. Dann muss ich mich eben überraschen lassen. Gut, dass ich nicht wählerisch bin.

Keine 2 Minuten später kommt sie mit zwei Riesenbaguettes wieder.

„Schinken oder Salami?" fragt sie mich.

„Ähm… Salami." Sie reicht mir das Eine und setzt sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl, mir gegenüber.

„Danke." Sie lächelt mich an.

„Ist diese Ruhe nicht schön?" Ruhe? Was meint sie damit? Ich schaue sie fragend an.

„Na kein Ruffy, der nach essen oder sonst was schreit und mit Lysop Unsinn macht. Kein Sanji, der Einen mit seinen Anbetereien auf die Nerven geht und sich dann mit Zorro streitet. Das ist für mich Ruhe." Ich muss ein bisschen lachen, denn sie hat Recht. Wenn die Jungs da sind, ist es immer ziemlich laut. Und sie muss sich das jeden Tag anhören. Die Arme.

„Aber ohne sie, wird es doch auch schnell langweilig." Grinse ich sie an.

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt kann ich mich mit dir unterhalten." Grinst sie zurück.

„Aber wenn wir schon von den Jungs sprechen, es hört sich fast so an, als würden sie gleich kommen." Ich schaue sie wieder fragend an, aber sie antwortet nicht, sondern deutet auf ihr Ohr. Ich bin ruhig. Und tatsächlich. Ich höre ein paar Schritte und ein paar Stimmen, die ich nur zu gut kenne. Kurz darauf geht die Tür auf und die Jungs kommen lachend rein. Sogar Zorro lacht. Sie bemerken uns und kommen zu uns.

„Adieu, liebe Ruhe." Grinse ich Robin lacht und sie kichert kurz.

„Namimäuschen, Robinschatz, habt ihr mich vermisst?" Robin lächelt. Aber ich merke, dass es ein gezwungenes lächeln ist, denn es ist ziemlich krampfhaft.

„Und wie Sanji." Antwortet sie. Ich muss lachen, deswegen schau ich nach unten, damit das keiner mitkriegt.

Die Jungs stehen jetzt vor unserem Tisch und wollen sich setzen, aber Lysop und Zorro müssen sich noch einen Stuhl holen.Zorro und Sanji sitzen nun neben Robin. Lysop sitzt neben mir. Ruffy setzt sich auf den freien Stuhl neben mir, muss aber hinter mir vorbei. Dabei legt er seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich schaue zu ihm hoch und unsere Blicke treffen sich. Er grinst mich mit seinem Dauergrinsen an, aber ich kann nur leicht zurücklächeln.

„Ach, Robinschatz. Warum essen du und Namimäuschen denn diesen Kantinenfraß. Hättet ihr doch nur etwas gesagt, dann hät ich euch etwas Leckeres gezaubert." Mit einem Zauberstab und Hexenkessel? Na lecker.

„Hey du Kartoffelkopf, kannst du mal mit dem Scheiß aufhören? Das nervt nämlich." Mischt sich Zorro wieder ein. Aber sicher nicht wegen mir oder weil es ihn nervt, dass Sanji so ein Quatsch redet, sondern weil er eifersüchtig ist. Denke ich zumindest. Es ist mir schon vorher aufgefallen, dass Zorro und Robin ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander haben. Natürlich kann es auch sein, dass sie nur sehr gute Freunde sind. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, werde ich Robin fragen, ob da was läuft.

„Jungs, Jungs beruhigt euch mal wenn ihr streiten wollt, dann bitte draußen." Redet nun Lysop rein. Wahrscheinlich kann er es auch nicht mehr ertragen, dass die beiden sich streiten. Lysop ist zwar eher der ruhigere Typ, aber wenn etwas ist, dann schlichtet er immer die Streite, was aber auch nichts bringt, denn sie machen trotzdem weiter.

„Laff fie doch. Daf wird witfig." Spricht Ruffy zu Lysop mit vollem Mund. Er ist mehr der Typ, der die Streithähne auch noch anfeuern würde, wenn sie sich kloppen. Aber er kann auch ernst werden. Das hat man ja gestern gesehen. Ich schaue zu ihm. Er steckt sich ein letztes Stückchen Salami-Baguette in den Mund, bis alles drin ist. Salami-Baguette? Ich schaue auf den Tisch, wo eigentlich mein Essen liegen sollte und wie ich es mir schon gedacht habe, liegt kein Brötchen mehr auf den Tisch. Ich schlussfolgere: Er nimmt sich mein Essen, ohne zu fragen. Was ja noch nicht mal das Schlimme wäre. Nein. Er ist ALLES auf und ich hab es noch nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Ruffy." Fange ich ruhig an, aber mit einem Bedrohlichen Ton in der Stimme. Die anderen schauen gespannt zu mir und hören mit dem essen auf. Auch Ruffy schaut zu mit und wird sich seiner Tat erst jetzt bewusst, denn seine Augen weiten sich vor Schreck.

„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass das mein Essen war, oder?" frage ich in einem zuckersüßen Ton.

„Ach das war deins? Das hab ich gar nicht gewusst. Ich dachte das läge für mich hier." Antwortet er mit seinem üblichen, naiven Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich kann dir ein neues holen, wenn du willst." Gerade als ich antworten will, unterbricht mich Lysop:

„Halt, halt, halt. Hast du dich gerade bei Nami entschuldigt, weil du ihr das Essen geklaut hast?" Er schaut ganz verblüfft und wenn ich so in die Runde sehe, gucken die anderen auch nicht weniger verblüfft.

„Was denn?" frage ich.

„Naja, die Sache ist die," erklärt Lysop „wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast, ist Ruffy ein Vielfraß." Ich nicke, kann mir aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Hey!" ruft Ruffy gespielt beleidigt. Lysop grinst und die anderen lachen.

„Er nimmt sich das Essen einfach. Wir sind es schon gewohnt. Aber entschuldigt, hast du dich noch nie bei uns." Beim letzteren hat er sich an Ruffy gewannt.

„Wie kommt´s?"

„Nur so. Ist doch egal." Zischt Ruffy zu Lysop.

„Sag mal Namischatz," fängt Sanji an „kommst du auch zu unserer Weihnachtsfeier?" Weihnachtsfeier?

„Weihnachtsfeier? Davon hat mir noch keiner was gesagt."

„Nein? Ich dachte Robinlein hätte dir schon bescheid gesagt."

„Ich dachte, Ruffy hat es dir schon gesagt." Sagt Robin.

„Was? Nein. Ich dachte ihr quatscht darüber." Ein Stöhnen geht durch die Runde.

„Egal. Würdest du auch kommen, Namilein?"

„Wenn mir jemand verrät, wann und wo, würde ich gerne kommen."

„Es ist am Freitag in einer Woche. So gegen 20.00 Uhr, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt. Wir haben den Ratskeller gemietet."

„Wo ist der Ratskeller?"

„Kein Problem. Ich kann dich abholen und wir laufen gemeinsam hin." Bietet Robin an.

„Okay. Ist gut." Wir reden alle noch eine ganze Weile, bis es klingelt.

Die nächsten Stunden sind ziemlich öde. Wir haben Theorie gemacht und uns ein Video angeguckt. Sehr interessant.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg ist mir aufgefallen, dass Lysop und ich nah beieinander wohnen. Wir sind beide nach Hause gegangen und haben ein bisschen geredet. Am meisten über die Party. Jetzt weiß ich, dass nur die Klasse eingeladen ist und das Vivi wahrscheinlich nicht kommt. Hängt immer von ihrer Laune ab. Das es aber auch immer nach der gehen muss.

„Tschüss Nami." Ruft Lysop mir noch hinterher als ich vor meiner Haustür stehe.

„Bis morgen." Ich schließe die Tür und sehe gleich die Schuhe von meiner Schwester.

„Bin da. Wer noch?" Rufe ich.

„Niemand!" Es ist schon zu einem Ritual geworden, dass wir das sagen. Ich gehe in die Küche und sehe sie am Küchentisch sitzen. Es ist 16.00 Uhr.

„Und wie war die Schule?" fragt Nojiko mich, wie eine Mutter ihre 10jährige Tochter fragen würde.

„Ganz Okay. Nächste Woche ist eine Weihnachtsfeier."

„Und gehst du hin?" fragt sie mich sichtlich interessiert.

„Klar, warum nicht." Ihr grinsen wird sehr breit.

„Ich freu mich so für dich. Ach wenn ich doch noch einmal so Jung wäre…"

„Äh, du bist drei Jahre älter als ich. Das nimmt sich nicht viel." Sie streckt mir die Zunge raus.

„Und kommt Ruffy auch?" Oh Gott. Wie kommt sie denn darauf. Unwillkürlich werde ich rot.

„Nojiko." Sage ich in einem genervten Ton.

„Was denn? Ich hab doch nur gefragt, ob er auch kommt."

„Ja, er kommt auch. Zufrieden?" Sie grinst wieder und nickt. Ich geh in mein Zimmer und mach mich für die Schule morgen fertig.

Ende


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6:

Kapitel 6:

Die letzten Tage gingen sehr schnell um. Ich habe mich mit den Anderen noch besser angefreundet. Man kann sagen, dass wir schon alle sehr gute Freunde geworden sind. Naja, abgesehen von Vivi. Mit der hab ich nicht mehr geredet. Solange sie mich in Ruhe lässt, lasse ich sie in Ruhe. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die Jungs und Robin mit ihr geredet haben. Robin hat nämlich so eine Andeutung deswegen gemacht. Mit ihr Ruffy und Lysop hab ich die meiste Zeit verbracht. Zorro und Sanji sind zwar auch sehr nett, aber mit Zorro rede ich nicht so viel, er hat ja mehr spaß mit Robin, und Sanji ist mir zu aufdringlich. Ich hab schon versucht ihn abzuwimmeln, aber da könnte man genauso gut mit einer Mauer reden.

Mit Lysop laufe ich jeden Tag zur Schule und wieder zurück. Wir unterhalten uns sehr viel, meistens darüber, was sie früher für einen Mist gemacht haben, und lachen auch miteinander.

Nico Robin und ich sind richtig gute Freundinnen geworden. Wir verbringen öfters Zeit auch außerhalb der Schule miteinander und verstehen uns auch super.

Ruffy unterhält mich immer dann, wenn keiner dabei ist, oder sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt sind. Manchmal flirtet er auch mit mir. Aber eigentlich isst er mir mein Essen weg. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass Ruffy und ich uns in letzter Zeit sehr nahe gekommen sind. Ob gewollt oder ungewollt weiß ich nicht z.B: setzt er sich immer neben mich, wenn ich nicht schon neben Robin sitze oder er greift vorsichtig meinen Arm, wenn er mit mir spricht. Bei den Anderen macht er das nicht. Oder die Anderen machen das bei mir nicht. Aber auch wenn Ruffy hinter mir sitzt, dann sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er mich beobachtet. Es stört mich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber ich würde gerne mal wissen, was er damit bezwecken will. Ich kann mich aber auch irren und bilde mir das alles nur ein.

„Ring" es klingelt an unserer Haustür. Das muss Robin sein. Es ist nämlich Freitag und in zwei Stunden beginnt die Weihnachtsfeier. Ich gehe zur Tür und mache sie auf.

„Hi Robin"

„Hi Nami" sagt sie. Ich mache eine Handbewegung, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie reinkommen soll.

„Möchtest du was trinken?" frage ich sie.

„Nein danke. Ist deine Schwester nicht da?"

„Nein sie ist noch auf der Arbeit." Wir gehen in mein Zimmer und sie guckt sich erst mal um, denn bis jetzt war sie noch nie bei mir zu Hause.

„Wow. Siehst gut aus."

„Danke. Weißt du schon, was du anziehst?" frage ich sie.

„Ja, ich hab's in meiner Tasche und du? Was ziehst du an?" Das habe ich mich auch vorhin schon die ganze Zeit gefragt. Ich stand über eine Stunde vor meinem Kleiderschrank und habe nach etwas gesucht, was ich anziehen könnte. Tja, leider aber nichts gefunden.

„Ich weiß noch nicht so recht. Wahrscheinlich das, was ich anhab." Antworte ich. Sie mustert meine Sachen und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bist du sicher? Du weißt doch, dass das eine Party wird, oder?"

„Was ist denn daran verkehrt?"

„Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Es ist nur so, dass du doch nicht mit Jeans und T-Shirt auf die Weihnachtsfeier gehen musst, wenn du doch so viel mehr zu bieten hast. Und was würde Ruffy denn denken." Setzt sie grinsend hinzu. Ruffy? Wie kommt sie denn jetzt darauf? Ich seufze.

„Na gut. Dann such du was aus meinem Kleiderschrank und ich sage ja oder nein."

Eine halbe Stunde und mindestens hundert mal umziehen später haben wir etwas gefunden, womit wir beide zufrieden sind. Naja, sie mehr als ich. Es ist ein blauer Rock, der bis zu den Knien geht und ein goldenes Top mit Spaghettiträgern und ,für meinen Geschmack, einen zu tiefen Ausschnitt. Die Sachen sind aus dem Schrank meiner Schwester, weil wir bei mir nichts gefunden haben, wie ich es mir schon gedacht habe. Robin trägt eine schwarze, enganliegende Hose und eine lila farbiges Top.

„Sieht doch gut aus. So und nun noch die Haare." Ich seufze, ergebe mich dennoch.

Wieder eine halbe Stunde später, sitzen wir, fertig gestylt, in meiner Küche. Wir haben mir die Haare hochgesteckt und ein paar Strähnen rausgestülpt. Nico hat die Haare offen gelassen und sich Locken gemacht. Alles in Allem sehen wir verdammt heiß aus. Ob es Ruffy auch gefallen wird? … Ruffy? Wie komme ich denn jetzt auf den? Na egal.

Wir unterhalten uns noch ein bisschen, bis es 19.45 Uhr ist und wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen. Robin hat mir erklärt, wie man dorthin kommt und das wir mindestens 20 Minuten laufen müssen, in der Eiseskälte.

Als wir dann ankamen war es 20.10 Uhr. Wir gehen rein und ich sehe, wie sich Robin nach den Anderen umschaut. Die Musik ist laut und es sind schon einige Leute da. Manche kenne ich aus der Schule, einige hab ich noch nie gesehen. Robin zerrt mich mit sich. Anscheinend hat sie die Jungs gesehen. Kaum 3 Sekunden später stehen wir vor ihnen. Alles sind da. Ruffy, Sanji, Zorro und Lysop.

„WOW. Namimäuschen , Robinschatz ihr seht toll aus." Flötet Sanji als erster los. Die Anderen bemerken uns nun auch. Wir mustern uns gegenseitig von oben bis unten. Sie tragen einen schwarzen Anzug mit verschiedenen Hemden. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich abgesprochen.

„Hi, Jungs." Begrüßen wir sie.

„Na ihr." Kommt es von ihnen zurück. Ich suche mir einen Platz. Die Jungs sitzen in einer Nische und haben schon was zu trinken an ihrem Platz. Sie rücken ein Stück zusammen, damit wir uns hinsetzen können. Ich sitze neben Ruffy und Robin neben Sanji. Sie und ich sitzen uns gegenüber.

„Hallo, kann ich euch schon was bringen?" fragt uns eine hübsche Kellnerin. Sie mustert Robin und mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Offenbar passt es ihr nicht, dass zwei hübsche, junge Frauen neben attraktiven, jungen Männern sitzen. Sie schaut sie die Jungs an und ihr Blick erhellt sich.

„Ich nehme erst einmal ein Bier." Sagt Robin freundlich, die den Blick von der Kellnerin auch wahrgenommen hat. Sie schreibt es sich auf. Ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher, was ich nehmen soll, da ich es noch nicht so mit Alkohol hatte, außer zu besonderen Anlässen.

„Ähm … ich weiß noch nicht." Die Kellnerin rollt die Augen und schaut genervt zu ihrem Tablett. Ruffy legt mir seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Wie wär's am Anfang mit einer Bowle?" fragt er mich. Unwillkürlich werde ich rot, versuche es aber zu überspielen.

„Okay." Die Kellnerin geht, aber nicht bevor sie nicht noch den Jungs zuzwinkert. Das nervt mich schon etwas, denn ich kann mir was besseres vorstellen, als dass einer von uns auf einmal mit ihr flirtet. Die Tür wird wieder geöffnet und es kommen noch ein paar Leute, die ich kenne mit Begleitung rein. Sie grüßen uns kurz und setzen sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. Die Tür geht wieder auf und es kommt der Schrecken der Schule rein, zumindest aus meiner Sicht. Sie hat ihre Untertanen ausnahmsweise mal zu Hause gelassen. Oh Wunder. Sie steuert genau auf unseren Tisch zu. Na super, das kann ja noch was werden.

„Hi." Begrüßt sie uns, oder eher die Jungs, und zeigt uns ihre superlangen Beine, und ihren Bauchnabel. Ich kriege eine Gänsehaut. Friert die nicht.

„Hey Vivi." Ertönt es von Allen und sogar von mir.

„Ich dachte du wolltest nichts kommen." Fragte Ruffy sie.

„Ja, aber es war nichts los draußen und da dachte ich mir, ich geselle mich zu euch."Sie zieht sich ein Stuhl ran und zur gleichen Zeit kommt die Kellnerin und bringt uns unsere Getränke. Sie fragt Vivi noch, was sie möchte und geht dann wieder.

„Hey Ruffy, wollen wir tanzen?" Fragt die kleine Prinzessin. Na jetzt bin ich mal gespannt, was er antwortet. Die Übrigen unterhalten sich weiter.

„Ich glaube nicht. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht tanzen kann." Sagt er und ich bin ehrlich gesagt erleichtert. Aber Vivi wäre nicht Vivi, wenn sie schon aufgeben würde.

„Och komm schon. Uns sieht doch keiner. Es sind schon sooooo viele auf der Tanzfläche. Büdde." Sie macht einen Schmollmund, dem kein Junge widerstehen könnte. Er seufzt.

„Na gut. Nami, kannst du bitte mal etwas rücken?" Fragt Ruffy mich lieb. Aber ich bin im Moment so wütend, dass ich nur noch bissig antworte:

„Na aber sicher doch." Und mache Platz, damit er durch kann. Dabei greift er meinen Arm und ich habe wieder dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen. Ich setze mich wieder und Robin schaut mich Mitleidig an. Ich erwidere den Blick nicht und trinke ein Schluck von meinem Bowle.

Eine halbe Stunde später und noch eins, zwei Drinks intus, tanzen sie immer noch. Mir wird schlecht, wenn ich das sehe. Es kamen schon zwei Lieder, in denen sie eng umschlungen getanzt haben. Also wirklich noch offensichtlicher geht's nicht. Ich trinke noch ein bisschen. Es ist fast schon halb zehn. Am liebsten würde ich nach Hause gehen, um mir die beiden nicht mehr anschauen zu müssen. Oh man. Warum bin ich nur so eifersüchtig? Das bin ich bin doch sonst nicht. Ruffy und ich sind doch nur Freunde. Oder? Naja, Okay. In seiner fühle ich mich einfach sehr gut und kann alles um mich herum vergessen. Er ist lieb und witzig und sieht obendrein noch gut aus. Bei ihm kann ich einfach sein, wie ich bin. Und jedes mal wenn er mich anfasst, bekomm ich so ein kribbeln im Bauch. Aber… Ich bin doch nicht verliebt… oder? Nein. Obwohl, das was ich fühle geht weit über Freundschaft hinaus. Ich schaue wieder zu Ruffy. Vivi schmiegt sich en an ihn. Mein Herz krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ich schaue schnell wieder weg. Ich werde wieder eifersüchtig und… Oh mein Gott ich bin verliebt. Ich, ich habe mich in Monkey D. Ruffy verliebt. Diese Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Blitzschlag und mein ganzer Körper bekommt ein warmes Gefühl. Ich lächle vor mich hin. Ja. Ich liebe ihn. Und er … mich nicht. Augenblicklich verschwindet mein Lächeln und ich schaue niedergeschlagen drein. Langsam komme ich auch wieder in die Realität zurück und merke, was um mich herum passiert ist. Robin und Zorro sind tanzen gegangen. Lysop ist auch mit einem Mädchen an der Bar und Sanji hat sich zu ein paar Mädchen gesetzt. Mir wird auch bewusst, dass ich ganz alleine bin. Und wieder ist mir schlecht. Ich gehe auf die Toilette, weil ich auch wirklich mal muss. Als ich fertig war und mir die Hände gewaschen hab, kommt Robin rein und schaut mich fragend an.

„Was ist bloß los mit dir? Erst reagierst du nicht, wenn man dich anspricht, und dann haust du einfach so ab. Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" Ich bringe kein Ton raus. Und zu Überfluss steigen mir auch noch Tränen in die Augen. Ich zwinkere sie schnell wieder weg.

„Du hast dich in Ruffy verliebt, stimmt's?" fragt sie mich mit weicher Stimme. Es wundert mich nicht, dass sie es bemerkt hat. So wie ich mich aufgeführt habe, müsste es schon jeder wissen.

„Ja" flüstere ich und wende mich ab. Ein paar Sekunden sagt keiner was.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Sag den Anderen, mir sein schlecht geworden, oder so was. Bis Montag." Sage ich nd gehe zur Tür.

„Hey warte mal." Ich bleibe stehen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was Ruffy denkt, aber wie wär's, wenn du es ihm erzählst? Er legt sehr viel Wert auf Ehrlichkeit."

„Vielleicht." Erwidere ich, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass ich so etwas nie sagen werde. Das traue ich mir nicht zu.

Ich gehe in schnellem Tempo durch den Raum. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich noch, wie alle wieder in der Nische sitzen und lachen.

„Hey Nami!" ruft Ruffy noch hinter mir her, doch ich reagiere nicht und flüchte schnell aus der Gaststätte.

Draußen angekommen, schnappe ich erst einmal tief Luft. Die Tränen fließen auf einmal schnell aus meinen Augen.

‚Reiß dich zusammen. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du um ihn heulst, wie ein Baby.' Befiehlt mir meine innere Stimme. 'Doch das ist er.' Antworte ich mir selbst. Langsam gehe ich wieder nach Hause. Es ist gerade mal 22.00 Uhr, deswegen entscheide ich, noch ein wenig im Park auf einer Bank zu sitzen. Ich hole ein Taschentuch und wische mir die letzten Tränen weg. Also fassen wir das doch mal zusammen. Ich habe mich in Ruffy verliebt. Er weiß es nicht und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass er mich nicht liebt. Robin weiß es und ich glaube auch, dass die Anderen es auch schon wissen. Na super. Und vielleicht weiß es Ruffy auch schon.

Ich muss meine Gedanken unterbrechen, als ich das Rascheln von Kies höre und eine schwarze Gestalt auf mich zu kommt. Es ist so dunkel, dass ich nur die Umrisse erkennen kann. Er kommt direkt auf mich zu und kurz vor der Bank bleibt er stehen.

„Hey." Sagt die Person und jetzt weiß ich auch genau, wer das ist. Scheiße der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Was will ausgerechnet Ruffy hier? Ich schaue ihn an. Jetzt kann ich ihn auch besser erkennen, wo er vor mir steht.

„Hey." Gebe ich zurück.

„Ist hier noch frei?"

„Sicher." Was will er nur hier? Bestimmt mit mir darüber reden, warum ich einfach abgehauen bin. Ein paar Sekunden sagt keiner was von uns.

„Warum bist du gegangen?" Hab ich's doch gewusst.

„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr und wollte ein bisschen an die frische Luft." Lüge ich. Weiß aber, dass er mir das nicht glaubt.

„Aha. Und es hat nichts damit zutun, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast? Und bevor du es abstreitest, Robin hat es mir erzählt. Das Erlebnis auf der Toilette und so. Aber sei bitte nicht böse auf sie. Sie macht sich doch nur Sorgen und meint es nur gut." Sagt er lächelnd. Nein ich bin nicht böse auf Robin. Irgendwann wäre es eh rausgekommen. Aber wie kann er bei so einer Situation noch lächeln? Ich senke meinen Blick.

„Vielleicht hat es ein bisschen damit zu tun." Gebe ich zu.

„Ein bisschen." Murmelt er. „Weißt du, ich hab es vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, als ich mit Vivi getanzt habe. Kannst du dir vorstellen, warum ich das getan hab?" fragt er. Ich schüttel den Kopf. Warum will er sich für sein Verhalten rechtfertigen? Es ist doch seine Sache, was er macht.

„Ganz einfach. Ich wollte dich eifersüchtig machen. Und als ich gesehen hab, dass sich einige Jungs noch nach dir umgedreht haben, ich weiß nicht, da ist bei mir eine Sicherung durchgebrannt." Stop, stop, stop. Eifersüchtig? Jungs? Was soll das Ganze? Will er mich verarschen, oder so was?

„Was willst du damit sagen?" frage ich. Er ergreift meine Hand und schaut mir direkt in die Augen. Er lächelt immer noch. Dann holt er tief Luft.

„Ich liebe dich, Nami." …

„Was?" frage ich ungläubig.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagt er noch deutlicher. Er liebt mich? Er…? Oh mein Gott und ich liebe ihn. JA. Boah ey, ist das geil.

„Nami? Möchtest du nicht noch was sagen?" Höre ich ihn von ganz weit weg sagen. Ups.

„Ach ja." Ich strahle ihn an. „Ich liebe dich auch." Sein Gesicht erhellt sich. Dann kommt er näher und küsst mich. Kann das Leben noch besser werden? Nein.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später gehen wir beide,Hand in Hand, wieder zur Weihnachtsfeier.

ENDE


End file.
